


Two Loves Are Better Than One

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Polyamorous Recs, Polyamory, Polyamory Big Bang, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: This started out as a crazy smutty one shot in my Oh My Sith! Book. Basically, I wanted to expand on these two Force sensitive guys sharing this one girl between them, and how things didn't always go so smoothly when Rey discovers that having two hot boyfriends is better than one!As always, thank you so much in advance, for your votes and comments. I really appreciate them!! 😃💖u guys!
Relationships: Darth Maul & Rey, Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

Rey's Pov...

Buzz...Buzzz...BUZZZ!! My alarm clock blared, and the time declared that it was 7:30 A.M. sharp. Too damn early, if you ask me, to do anything. I slid my tired ass legs out of bed, and hunted for my smartphone. It was buzzing with incoming text messages. Great, just great.

Ten from Ben Solo, my boyfriend since eighth grade. One voicemail message from my foster dad Unkar Plutt. I sighed, and played it.

"Did you get to your witchy granddads in one piece?" His ragged rough voice sounding even rougher over the phone, if that was at all possible. "All of your shit is being carted off to you. Have a nice life, witch."

I erased the message. I mean, what was the point of even replying? All of my life, the fat, pig of a man has been a greedy, selfish asshole towards me. Thanks a lot, drug addict parents! Two years ago, my grandmother Satine came forward to try to claim me from the courts. It was only yesterday that she succeeded and had me moved to her home.

The flight was long, and tiring, but at least I know that Ben was able to transfer schools, so he will be new like me today at school. I haven't physically seen him in over a year, but we talk all the time through Facebook and Skype. I suddenly felt excited about seeing him again, and decided to dress in my usual feminine goth garb, and decided to play up the fancy aspect by lacing myself into an underbust corset and a pair of black skinny jeans with combat boots.

I put on my makeup, styled my hair, and got my stuff packed for school. I went downstairs to the kitchen, and my grandparents were there. My grandpa Ben Kenobi, and his wife Satine. My grandma was watching the morning news, and grandpa was reading the Wallstreet Journal, and comparing stock trades on his tablet.

He gave my clothes a once over and said, "Are you really going to school dressed like that, Rey?"

I looked down at my outfit, and shrugged my shoulders. "I like black. What's the big deal?"

He sighed. "We're Kenobi's Rey. Rich. People look up to us in this city. You're dressed like someone low class."

I did not want to explain my fashion choices endlessly. "I'm dressed like _me_ , grandpa. One day it's gonna be dresses, another time goth. I hate wearing the same shit everyone else does. Today, it's fancy goth. No big deal. Now, I have to go, my man is picking me up."

My grandma Satine came out of the kitchen and handed me a latte to go. "Oh, leave her alone, Obi Wan!" She chided her husband. "I would keep your sleeves on your shoulders, though, Rey. Saint Catherine's may be an accepting place of Force users, but they aren't without their rules. Have a great day at school today, dear."

I hugged her, and thanked her for the awesome latte, and went out the front door. I waited for ten minutes before Ben Solo drove up in a sleek black Porshe.

He parked it and I took in his black leather jacket, black jeans and tight black shirt. He had on black aviator sunglasses and tucked them into his shirt. I ran to him, and his handsome face broke out into a beaming smile. He caught me in his arms, and kissed me passionately. I kissed back, running my fingers through his soft, brown black hair, as our tongues dueled with one another. He wrapped my legs around him, and laughed when we broke the kiss for air.

"I missed you, baby," Ben said, looking into my eyes. Oh God, I could melt into his dark chocolate eyes. "I can tell that you missed me."

I giggled, and got off of him. "Well, yeah. What was the deal with all of the texts? I got in late from my flight, you know that."

Ben stepped away from me, and raked a hand through his hair. "Yeah, but I'm probably gonna have to go out of town for my grand dad's funeral, so I just wanted to give you heads up about that."

I frowned about that. 'But you just got here!' I thought, I bit my lip. "Well, I thought that we would be able to see more of each other."

Ben shook his head. "I'm not putting my mom through more stress than she already has. You know how crazy we got in my room the last time."

I blushed. "I can't help it if you push all of the right buttons. I'm a screamer, I can't help that. You're not exactly quiet, either!"

Ben laughed, and unlocked my door for me. I got in, sliding into the plush black leather seat.

"Well, we did break my bed that one time," He said, pulling into traffic as we got to the end of the posh subdivision I lived in.

I remembered that time where we ended up going at it at a Halloween party in his parent's house. We apparently broke the bed, because we were trying some hardcore stuff, and by the end of our crazy sexorama, the mattress was on the floor, and the bed frame was on the floor. We both had a laugh over that, but his parents were not amused. I wasn't exactly a welcome presence in the Solo household after that.

We pulled up at a well landscaped campus, with a church-like gray building that served as the school building. Most of the students weren't Force sensitive, but some were like me and Ben. I took some small comfort that we wouldn't exactly be an unknown commodity here. The security guard waved Ben through, and he found a parking space near the trees, so his car would be shaded.

He grabbed his backpack, and I grabbed mine after I retouched my black lipstick. I threw my empty latte cup in the nearest trash can. I don't believe in eating and drinking in cars, especially mine, but I guess Plutt sold mine off. Too bad, I liked my Honda Ridgeline.

We headed to homeroom, and of course, Ben and I gravitated towards the back. Our class schedules were passed out, and we both grinned, because we would have four of our seven classes together. Drama, art, world history, and saber class. Nice. Then the most intimidating looking boy strolled in fifteen late, wearing a black hoodie, and chewing on a toothpick. He had red skin with these really cool black tattoos all over his face, and he had beautiful golden eyes with a hint of red around the irises, and black pupils.

I realized that I was staring when he sat near to us, and said coldly, "You want to tell me what the fuck you're staring at, new girl?"

I blushed, and said, "Nothing. I just thought your ink looked cool is all. Sith glyphs, aren't they?"

He cracked a smile. "Yeah. I'm Maul."

"Rey."

"And I'm Ben," Ben put in, holding me closer to somehow demonstrate his...dominance? His territory? I didn't know, but it was an immature gesture at any rate.

Maul chuckled. "Hey man, I'm not into your girl like that. She can talk to who she wants, can't she?"

Ben narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Just so you know where we stand."

"Fine."  
"Fine."

I didn't know it then, but I had just met another guy who would mean a lot more to me than just a mere friend. But at the time, Maul was just a curiosity that I meant to unlock, and like any naturally inquisitive person, I was willing to go as far down the rabbit hole as it took to unlock this mystery...


	2. The New Girl Pt. 2

Rey's Pov...

The rest of my school day that first day, was far from boring, especially when it came to saber training. I changed into school training clothes, and rather than being paired with my boyfriend, our teacher Mr. Windu, paired me with Maul. I didn't dare to question him about this, because the new students who dared, were given a serious dressing down, and given a week's detention for disrupting class.

We were all given training lightsabers and Maul looked me over, and whirled his saber around with an arrogant, practiced air.

"I hope you're prepared to lose," He taunted. He caught my eye as Ben talked with his opponent, a dark brown haired guy who had unsettling eyes. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me cutting up that pur face of yours. But you can always concede defeat now, I won't hold it against you."

Mr. Windu gave the go ahead, and I barely had time to bring my lightsaber as Maul moved in, and moved with a speed I didn't think was possible. I barely had time to block his strikes, he was so fast. But in the middle of our match, I managed to get a strike in to his unguarded middle, and he bent double with pain. I was moved with a concern I didn't know what I was feeling, and helped him up. But he grappled with me, and we struggled with our training sabers, until he brought his saber to my throat.

"Dead. At seven points, I could have killed you, Jedi girl," Maul pointed out. I had a feeling he wasn't trying to tease me, so I held out my hand.

He at first didn't take it, but he did, and said, "You want my advice? Keep your guard up. Your enemy will exploit it and use it to their advantage."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't meant as a kindness," He snorted. "I'm just pointing out something that could save your life one day."

Ben and I were paired up next, and we didn't go easy on each other, despite our relationship. We cycled through the room until the class period ended. I went to my other classes, and thought of that strange connection I felt to that zabrak guy. I know that they're a warlike, violent race, but they're also proud and passionate people. I just never dealt with any of the guys. The girls are more weird with their talk of mystic connections in the Force, all very flaky stuff.

Ben dropped me off at my grandparent's home. Okay, small estate would be closer in description, I guess, because it's designed like a Spanish California home, complete with shingled roofs. The inside is minimalist and spacious, and they pay cleaning services big bucks to keep it immaculately clean at all times, so needless to say, my chances of having a party here are about nil.

I went inside, and took a shower. My day was exhausting and I hated that on my very first day of lightsaber class, I got paired with one of the best duelists in class. He played with me! Literally. I was one of the best in my last school, and here comes this arrogant zabrak, and he beats me within an inch of my life. I just hope that in the coming days that I won't get paired with him too often, because I don't think I can tolerate too many days of being shocked over and over with a training saber.

I changed into some comfortable pajamas and headed downstairs where my grandmother was getting dinner together. Well, in all honesty, she didn't cook, but she heated up what the chef prepared earlier, and she looked up from her work, and smiled.

"How was your day, dear?" She asked, setting a plate of chicken cordon bleu and veggies in front of me.

I sighed. "Tiring. A boy soundly beat me in lightsaber class, and now I'm all black and blue in places."

The microwave beeped at us, and my Grandma Satine got her plate. She sat across from me at the dinner table, and asked, "It wasn't your boyfriend was it? If so, I will have words with him."

"No, Ben knows not to do that," I said, after a bite of my chicken. "This was another boy. A kind of jerk, actually. He's arrogant and conceited, and I hope I'm not paired with him again."

My grandmother chuckled, and I was hoping for her support, but was shocked when she didn't give it. "Grandma! What's so funny?"

"You, dear." She finally answered. "You thought the same of Ben before you two decided to date."

I looked at the woman shocked. But she wouldn't say any more about that. She only patted my hand, and said, "Rey, I'm sure that whatever happens, it will be for the best."

"I hope you're right," I said, turning my attention back to my dinner. Soon, my grandfather came home from work, and reheated his dinner. He looked at me with something close to approval since I chose not to wear my dark makeup, and shrugged his shoulders. I thought at first that he would ask about my first day as a Junior at this new highschool, but he didn't. I soon discovered that this was normal behavior from him, and I learned to take it in stride. But at the time, it kind of hurt my feelings.

I rinsed my dishes, and went upstairs to my room to do homework. When that was done, I checked my phone. My friends Connix and Rose from my other school texted me, and sent voicemail messages. I sent back reply messages and talked to them for a bit. The last person to call me was Ben, and I answered that on the second ring.

"Hey, babe," He said. "How was the rest of first day for you?"

I sighed, and turned off the lights. I laid on my bed, and got comfortable. "Besides getting beaten up by an arrogant zabrak? Just peachy. I got swamped with homework, but luckily I got it done. You?"

"Not too bad," He said. "You seem a bit stressed about it, though. Want me to sneak in and give you some lovin'? I miss doing that."

I laughed. "No, that's okay. I'm pretty beat any way. And no, I don't want phone sex either. Maybe when I know I'm not going to be listened to."

Ben laughed. "Hey, if the parental units aren't home, I'm coming over, whether you want me there or not."

"Yeah, I know."

"Seriously, though," Ben said, sighing. "I'm here for you, baby. You know that. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ben," I said. "I just wish I could go over to your place, and we can snuggle like old times. Are your parents still sore about me?"

"Dad doesn't care," Ben replied, "He thought it was funny, actually, us breaking the bed with our 'bedroom antics,' as he called it. But mom...well, she doesn't like what we did, but I think she will eventually come around."

"Good. I like Leia."

"I know, I keep telling her that," He said. "Listen, Rey, we're going to get through this. Besides, we'll see each other at school."

"What about that zabrak prick?" I finally dared to ask.

Ben chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about Maul. I've got it covered."

"Ben..."

"Relax, it's nothing bad. I'm just going to tell him to leave you alone," He replied. "No muss, no fuss."

I didn't agree with this at all, but what choice did I have, really? I had to trust my boyfriend's judgment, after all. We then talked about incidental things, and we hanged up after blowing kisses at our phones. I plugged my phone in, and put it on my nightstand. I just had no idea, then, that my interactions with the arrogant red zabrak were just beginning...


	3. Leave My Girl Alone

Ben's Pov...

I said goodbye to Rey as the bell rang for algebra, and waited until Maul came waltzing in, just as casual as you please. Maul noticed him and scowled. "What do you want, Solo?"

"We need to talk at lunch."

"I don't eat that shit they serve in the cafeteria," Maul pointed out. "So unless you're taking me out, or some other weird ass gay thing you've got planned, you can forget it."

 _Really, man? That's the best come back you can come up with?_ "Seriously, no," I said, chuckling. "We'll talk at lunch, and we'll see how things progress from there."

Maul glared at me. "Yeah, whatever fag. Get out of my sight."

I smirked privately, and turned my attention back to my work. When lunch rolled around, I found Maul by the woods. Maul lifted his hand and I felt the Force choke take hold of me. I put his fingers against the energies from Maul. When I felt my vision start to darken, Maul released me.

"That's for following me," Maul said, crouched over me. My vision slowly cleared as I sat up. "Now, what the fuck do you want?"

I stood up, dusting the dirt from my jeans. "Simply this: stay the hell away from my girlfriend. I'm only going to ask nicely once. Don't make me have to threaten you."

Maul's glare dropped, and was replaced by laughter. It was my turn to glare at him. "Seriously?! That's what this was about? You're seriously threatened by me stealing that hot piece of ass from you, Solo? Either she told you something I don't know, or you're majorly insecure. I haven't touched your damn girl."

I couldn't believe my ears. Surely, the rumors were true! "But the rumors--"

"Are just rumors," Maul cut me off rudely. "I haven't laid a finger on Rey. We get paired up a lot in saber class, but I haven't touched her, I swear it to the gods. Happy now?"

I realized then that he was, in fact telling the truth. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I just...I care about her a great deal."

"Of course you do," Maul said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, standing. "I would react the same way if she were mine."

I started to walk away, nodding my head. "Hey, Solo," Maul called out.

I looked over my shoulder. "Yeah? What's up?"

"We cool?"

"Yeah," I decided then and there that the zabrak was alright. They can't all be warrior savages, now can they? I grinned. "Yeah, I think we will be."

"Good. See you around."  
"You too," I said.

We turned and walked our separate ways. I just had no idea what I agreed to by inadvertently becoming this guy's friend. I took Rey out to lunch, and of course, she was angry about Maul choking me, but even more so, because she felt like I didn't trust her enough around other guys.

"Rey, it's...it's not like that," I tried to explain, but to no avail, she wasn't hearing any of that.

"No, Ben," She eyed me across the table of our table at Chipotles. "God, this is like not the first time you've gone all overprotective and overbearing on me. I love you, Ben, but you have got to _trust_ me."

"I do!" I insisted. "Really, babe, I do," I reached across the table to hold her hand. "I just don't trust other guys around you."

Rey flashed me ghost of a smile, but wouldn't back down from this. She wrapped up her garbage, and refilled her drink. "We're leaving. Take me back to school now."

I got out my car keys and pressed the security beeper. It made a gentle beep, and unlocked. Rey got in, and sat sullenly in the passenger seat the entire drive back to school. She got out as soon as I parked the Porsche. She didn't even say goodbye, and it was only then that I realized just how bad I screwed up.

It was true that I had trust issues. Rey had never given me reasons for me to be mistrustful of her, but because my parents were hardly ever around, it made it hard to trust everyone around me. It made it especially difficult when at the start of Freshman year, I discovered that I more than liked Rey; I was in love with her. I suppose that if I was a normal kid, I would have gone through the usual teen drama and angst surrounding these feelings, but I discovered that I loved her without doubt. Hell, I'm still madly in love with her, and at the time of our fight, I had no clue that I had inadvertently driven her into another's arms for comfort.

I hit my steering wheel in my anger, "Fuck!" I yelled to myself. I had no idea what the future held, but I knew that I had to make it up to Rey in whatever way I could, and if that meant doing some serious ass kissing, I would do it. I would do anything to keep her, anything at all...


	4. A Heated Exchange

Rey's Pov...

It took a long time for me to calm down, but I felt fortunate that I had saber class. I changed into my training clothes, a black sports bra with tight fitting black pants, and white athletic shoes with ankle socks. I put up my hair in a tight bun, and grabbed a training saber. Ben tried to get my attention but I ignored him, and wasn't paying atrention, because I bumped right into Maul.

"Oh! Sorry, Maul," I said awkwardly.

Mr. Windu announced that they were to start some complex forms. He unclipped his lightsaber and demonstrated the forms five times before we all had to mimic him.

"Okay, pair up," He said. "Anyone off on the sidelines will have to serve detention for a month. Is that understood?"

Maul gave me a sly wink, and said, "Want to pair up?"

I glanced at Ben who was sparring with a pretty brunette girl in our year. I smiled, and said, "Absolutely. Let's go."

We circled each other, and I could swear he was subtly flirting with me, because while he didn't take pity on me, I could feel him getting closer with his moves. We bruised each other up pretty good, and by the time class was done, Maul whispered in my ear, "If you still want pointers, we can spar in private."

I don't know why I felt a hint of tension between us as he said it, but I got out my phone and said, "Text your number to me."

I gave him my number and he texted it to me. My phone buzzed, and we both nodded. He smiled and said, "See you around, Rey."

Later on, Ben was predictably furious with me. "What the fuck, Rey?! You're one to talk about trust when you just gave your phone number to Maul."

He moved to touch me, but I shrugged off his hands. "Oh, please. If that's your worst suspicions then you're even more insecure than I thought. It's not like he's going to be my damn boyfriend or anything."

Oh wow, did I have no clue back then. But this was just the tip of the iceberg for all of us.

"Yeah, sure Rey. Whatever," Ben rolled his eyes. "When you want to talk, I'm here for you. Just don't go talking about trust when you gave your number to another guy. A very darkside Force user at that."

I softened towards him then, and said, "I'll be careful, Ben. Okay? Just give me time, alright?"

Ben nodded his head, and touched my cheek fondly. "Sure, you bet. I'll drive you home."

I shook my head. "I'll call my grandparent's chauffeur. I kind of want to be alone, if it's all the same to you."

I finished my classes and called Giles, my grandparent's chauffeur when school was done. I watched Ben drive away in his sleek black Porsche carerra. I felt a stab of remorse for being so pissed at him, but he really needed to grow up sometimes. Ten minutes of waiting, my grandparent's tall, black haired British driver pulled up in a stretch black limousine. He was built like a damn body builder, and had his shoulder black length hair tied with an elastic band.

"Hey, girl," He said warmly.

I know that he didn't break formalities when I was around my grandparents, but by ourselves, he was cool. It was also a shame that he was as gay as could be. We hugged and I got in the back, slumping against the plush leather chairs.

He pulled away from the curb, and asked, "Okay, someone needs a latte. What's got you so stressed? Is it that sexy guy you're with?"

I laughed, cheering up somewhat. "Yeah. And for the millionth time, Giles, Ben's mine."

"Lucky girl. You know I'm taken any way," Giles winked, pulling into the nearest Starbucks drive thru. "I'm just saying, if he liked guys, and I wasn't with anyone, he'd be the first one I'd ask out. He must look impressive naked."

I blushed. "You have _no_ idea. Caramel frappuccino, iced, and one of those hot spinach wraps if they have them," I ordered.

Giles winked. "You got it, girl." He put in our order, and I drove away, relishing the taste of high grade iced espresso running through my blood stream. I finished my homework in the limo, and strolled into the house, feeling better about my day than I did at the beginning of it.

Then I got a text from Maul, and it brought back the reasons for why I was pissed at Ben to begin with: _I'm coming to get you Friday night for our session. I will not take kindly to a refusal._

My grandparents were not home, and that was when I saw the note on the refrigerator that indicated that they would be on a cruise...without me. Gee, thanks for letting me know, parental units.

I was halfway through getting ready for bed when Ben called. "Hey," I greeted tiredly.

"Hey, Rey," He said, nervously. "Look, about what I said, I'm really sorry. You're a damn adult and can do what you want. I just love you is all is why I said what I did."

I sighed over the phone. "You're forgiven. Now, please, let me get some sleep, Ben. Alright? I'm very tired."

I heard a kiss noise on his end, and I chuckled. I made a kiss noise as well, and we said good night to one another. I plugged in my phone, because it was low on power, and turned it off. I got into bed, and felt a sense of dread fall into the pit of my stomach as I realized that I didn't tell Ben about my little after school sparring session with Maul. If this were a normal situation, I would just cancel on him, and make up some excuse. But I couldn't, I had to see this thing through. I just had no clue what was going to happen next...


	5. Sparring Or Flirting?

Rey's Pov...

I packed my duffel bag of whatever I might need, and waited for Maul for twenty minutes. He pulled up on a sleek black motorcycle and I didn't know how to greet him. We were barely friends, and I really shouldn't even be seeing him, quite honestly, I have a boyfriend I love very much.

He took off his helmet, and greeted me politely. He wore a spiky black leather jacket over dark jeans and a shirt.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I locked the front door, and went out to his Ducati. He handed me a spare helmet, and I put it on. I honestly didn't want to put my arms around him, but I knew I had to for safety.

I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms tight around his chest, which I was uncomfortably made aware was very toned underneath his t-shirt. He took off, zipping and cornering like a racer. He drove to a secluded part of a beach I had never been to before, and parked the bike. He got off and took off his helmet.

I followed suit, and he locked them on the bike somehow. I got off the bike, and closed my eyes, enjoying the salt laden air. "You like the sea," Maul observed.

I smiled, and nodded. "It's peaceful, and calming to me."

He grinned, and reached into one of his storage containers and took out two lightsabers.

"Here," He said. "These are real sabers, so be careful. We're not allowed to carry these in school, but I love to train with the real thing when I'm alone. The one you're going to use was my dad's, but my mom had a sort of...disagreement with him, and she ran him through."

I ignited it, and was not surprised to see that the blade that came out was red. I turned it off, and clipped it to my pants.

"Was he a Sith Lord, your dad?" I asked curiously.

Maul scoffed. "Oh gods, no! Nothing that distinguished. He just had the misfortune of getting drunk and sleeping with one of her sisters in her order, when he was mated to her. They argued and fought, he died. I was only one, so I was much too young to remember him. Now, let's get to it, shall we?"

He took out a longer lightsaber and I saw that this one was double sided in style, almost like a bo-staff. Interesting. I followed behind him, and after doing some stretches on the beach, Maul took off his jacket and shirt. I lifted up my shirt and revealed my black bikini top.

If he was affected by my nearly topless state, he didn't show it. He merely cleared his throat and we took our places on the sand.

We ignited our lightsabers and attacked each other relentlessly. The sand was a challenge to move in, but I managed to hold my ground, until I felt my bikini strap burn off.

I moved for his jeans, but he blocked that move, and with a flick of his wrist, my lightsaber was flung from my hands into the sands beyond. I stumbled in the sand, trying to hold on to my broken bikini strap. I fell in the sand, and we grappled for a bit before he pinned me underneath him.

"Get off!" I yelled.   
"No."  
I bucked my hips and threw him off, and we tried to fight for dominance, not really fighting, but more like we were wrestling. He then pinned me under him again, and no matter how much I struggled, he would not let up on the pressure.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" I complained.

Maul chuckled, "No, I'm not. Tell you what, I'll let you up if you give me a kiss."

I tried to hit him, but he held my wrists down tight. "I have a boyfriend. Come on, let me up Maul."

"Uh uh. Not till I get that kiss," He teased, but you wouldn't know it from his expression.

"You broke my bikini strap," I pouted. He shrugged his shoulders, giving me a deceptively innocent expression. "I happened to like that suit."

"Not enough to guard yourself better," Maul pointed out. "Come on, Rey. I'll get you another one."

"Fine." I reached up and brushed my lips against his.

I felt sparks as he let up the pressure enough to deepen the kiss, and slide his tongue into my mouth. I tried to resist him then, but it only succeeded in me running my hands along his muscled back and kissing him back.

He drew back and smiled. "I knew it," He said. "My, my, what will you tell your man?"

"Go to hell," I said as coldly as I could. He let me up, and I brushed the sand off of me. "You're such an asshole. Why did you do that?"

Maul brushed the sand off of him. "Oh, come on Rey. I could have killed you so many times during our sparring session. If I really wanted to harm you, I already would. But for some reason, I like you. And you sure as hell like me too."

"I do not!" I cried. "You said we would spar, not make out."

"You kissed back," He winked. "You didn't have to do that."

I couldn't quite meet his eyes. But he gently brought my cheek to meet his eyes, and my heart began to beat erratically. His golden red eyes met my hazel ones, and he said softly, "Go out with me, Rey. Please. We could be so good together."

"Can I think about it?" I asked.

He kissed me again, this time a sweeter one. "Take all the time you need," He said. I nodded my head. He nodded back, and pulled away from me.

We rinsed off in the ocean, and swam for a bit before we went back to the Ducati. True to his word, Maul bought me another bikini, and we had lunch at some beachside taco place.

He dropped me off back at my place, and he kissed me goodbye. "I'll call you," He said.

"Okay," I said.

He smiled, and I smiled back. It wasn't until I got back into the house, and took a shower that I realized that I had gone out on a date, and I liked it; that was the worst thing. I liked it a lot. Oh my God, what the hell was Ben going to think when I told him?! I ended up agonizing about it all day and into the night, not knowing that this was to be the first of many dates with Maul...


	6. Birthday Confession

Rey's Pov...

Over the next two months, Maul and I began to date unofficially. I went out with Ben as well during this time, but he could tell that there was something big on my mind, and on my birthday, he demanded to know what was wrong.

I sat across from him in a very nice Chinese fusion restaurant, and took a deep breath. "I've kind of been seeing Maul," I confessed. "It's not like we've done anything, but--"

"You will," Ben looked thunderous. "Why, Rey? Why would you see him? I don't understand. I know that things haven't always been great between us, but I just want to know why you would do this to me? To us?"

I honestly didn't know the answer to that, but I did know that I cared about both of these guys, and I wanted to make it work. Then I thought, what if they shared me?

"I don't know," I answered, "But I care about you both. I really do."

Ben snatched his hand away from me, and wiped away bitter tears. "So that's it, is it? Rey, I have known you since we were kids, and I love you. I really, truly do. I don't think it's cool that my girlfriend is dating another guy. I mean, what's to stop you from dating someone else besides me and Maul?"

I felt a spark of hope that we could make this work. "I think we should all swear that that would never happen. You would both be my guys, and we would see each other often. I don't mess around, and neither do you guys," I proposed.

Ben was still looking at me darkly, but he seemed to warm to the idea, because he said, "In writing. I'm not doing this, otherwise. I mean that, Rey. Either we all sign a contract, or we're through and you can have him."

"But I want you both."

"I know," Ben said, patting my hands. "I don't like it, and it's kind of weird, but if you're only with me and Maul, and no one else, I think I can make this work, so long as we all sign and swear to it."

I smiled, dabbing at my eyes. "You...you would really do this for me, Ben?" I asked.

Ben's eyes flickered with love, and he nodded his head. "Rey, I would do just about anything to make what we have work. Does this not show that I trust you, absolutely?"

I nodded my head, unable to form words. Ben smiled, and took my hand in his, kissing it sweetly. We finished our meal, and then he dropped me off at home. Before he drove away, he gave me a searing kiss that took my breath away.

I went into the empty modern mansion, and did my swim laps naked. I got ready for bed, and that was when I got a text from Maul: _How was your birthday?_

Me: _Good. I told Ben about us._

Maul: _What??! Are you insane? He's absolutely gonna go ape shit about this. 😱_

Me: _He did, at first. But he wants us to all sign this contract, saying we can't be with anyone else, but ourselves, so long as we're together._

Maul: _Okay, I'm coming over._   
Me: _Why?_

Maul: _Because I'm not sure I like sharing what's mine._

Me: _Well, it's either this, or nothing._

A few minutes lapsed in between texts, before he texted back: _Okay, but are you sure you want to date two guys? Is that not a bit odd?_

Me: _It won't be, because it will be you two. Please say you'll try, Maul._

Maul: _Fine, fine. But I'm still coming over. This is non negotiable._

I put my phone on the charger, and ten minutes later, a black Corvette pulled into the circular driveway. I groaned when I looked at the security camera, and opened the garage door. Maul parked his car inside the garage, and let himself into the house.

I was in the living room, drinking hot tea, and watching Netflix when Maul came in, and without a word, pinned me to the couch, and started to kiss me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we began to make out furiously.

"Fuck, I want you," Maul said raggedly against my mouth.

I turned off the entertainment system, and he picked me up, and carried me to the room I directed him to. He set me down and I locked my bedroom door behind us. The tension fell between us, only it was more potent, and we began to undress each other.

Once we were both naked, I saw that his tattoos were on nearly every part of his body, giving him an altogether exotic appearance. I tentatively touched him, and discovered that I loved the feel of the slightly raised skin where he was tattooed.

He gently ran his large, callused hands over my curves, and said, "You're so pur, Rey. No wonder you cover up such perfection in school."

I chuckled. "I'm so pure? I doubt that. I'm dating two guys at once, I would hardly call that moral."

Maul laughed quietly, kissing me. "No, _pur_. I called you beautiful. I'm certainly no prize myself."

It was my turn to laugh as I ran a hand over his perfect abs. Our eyes met, and I could feel the heat behind his eyes, and how hard he was getting. I blushed at how big he was. I ran a hand over his big dick, and gently stroked him.

Maul moaned at the feel of my hand touching him there. "I think you're pur as well," I said. He flashed me a look of doubt, but I said, "Yes. Sure, you look intimidating, but you're handsome to me, and is that not all that matters?" I asked as I continued to stroke his large cock. I licked a little precum off of the tip, and straddled him. I got out a condom from the nightstand using the Force, and unrolled it on to his length.

I guided him to my pussy, and I cried out from how big he was, and how much he stretched me. Maul grasped my hips, and I began to ride him once I got used to his size.

He sat up and kissed me passionately on my lips, and licked along my neck, and grazed my neck with his teeth. I continued to ride him hard, until I felt myself come.

"My turn," Maul said wickedly, and put me into various positions as he plowed into me hard, fucking me three ways from Sunday. Finally, he found his release, and he nearly cried as he came hard and fast inside of me. We were both shuddering against one another as we came down from our highs.

He pulled out of me, and carefully took off the condom I put there. He threw it in the trash, and said, "I hate these things. Have you ever done it without one?"

"No."

Maul grinned. "You are tonight, and you won't want it any other way after that."

He got up off my bed, and took my hand in his. He led me to the bathroom, and started up the shower. We got in, and almost immediately, our lips were attacking each other again as he pinned me up against the wall, and my eyes flew wide open as he entered me. I wrapped my legs around him as he lifted me up, and began thrusting in and out of me slowly.

We kissed softly as we made love in my shower, the only sounds being the water of the shower, our moans and grunts as flesh slapped against flesh. Maul pulled out just as he was about to cum and moaned as he found his release. He rinsed himself off, and we washed each other.

When that was done, we dried off, and went to bed. Normally, I hate being held in my sleep, but this felt good, and right. "Happy birthday, Rey," Maul murmured.

I yawned, and chuckled. "Thank you. But you didn't have to."

He smoothed back some of my hair, and kissed my forehead. "I did," He insisted, "I may have to share you, but you're mine as well. I just wanted to show you how good it can be between us."

I snuggled into his chest, idly kissing one of his tattoos. "Maul?"

"Hmhm?"

"When you were marked..." I bit my lip, "Did it hurt?"

He sighed. "I was five months old, Rey. I don't remember if it did or not. I'm told the process is painful, but you don't like them?"

I kissed his chest, and looked up at him. "I do. On you. I was only curious. You're not mad, are you?"

Maul yawned. "No. Why would I be? Good night, Rey."

"Good night, Maul." I snuggled against him, and he wrapped an arm protectively around me, as he too succumbed to sleep. Thankfully, I had no dreams bad or otherwise...


	7. The Meeting

Ben's Pov...

We all decided to meet at my house to discuss the contract of what was going to be the weirdest relationship I've ever been in. Oddly enough, we all dressed as if this were a business meeting, and I picked up Rey in my Porsche, while Maul pulled up in his Corvette.

We went into my mom's office, and I went over the fine details for two hours before we all signed our names to it, and dated it. I forget all of the details, but one important one was that if we ever get married, or Rey somehow gets pregnant by either of us, everyone takes responsibility for the child.

I left the meeting better than before, I think we all did, and from here on out, we all formed this bizarre bond, knowing that we were all together as one unit. I suppose if either Maul or I played for both teams, we would date too, but this was for Rey. I privately explained to Maul that Rey meant the world to me, and if he hurt her, he would be gone.

Maul nodded, and said seriously, "I get it, Solo. I do. I care about her too. She's in good hands." He looked at his phone and cursed. "I have to run."

Maul found Rey and said, "I have to run, babe. I have to pick my mother up from the airport with some of her sisters. I'll see you at school, alright?"

"Okay," Rey said, kissing him. "Drive safe."

He hugged her close, and gave her a few heated kisses in response. I felt a brief stab of jealousy, until I remembered that I had nothing to be jealous of, Rey was still mine, and always would be. Maul was simply her other lover besides myself.

When Maul was gone, Rey turned to me and asked, "What should we do now?"

I winked at her, and said, "Test my new bed out for its durability. Come on, let's go. It's my turn to give your birthday fuckings."

Rey giggled and got up the main stairs faster than one would think for a girl of her height. I locked the door behind us, just in case my parents ever decided to show up; it would be just my luck for them to show up right when I'm getting it on with my girlfriend.

As soon as we were alone, I began to kiss Rey with all of the love and passion I was feeling deep down inside. We undressed quickly, and made out thoroughly until we were both excited to get it on...

\-----

Rey's Pov...

I laid on Ben's bed as he made me come with his lips and tongue between my legs. I returned the favor by sucking him thoroughly. Just as he was about to come, he kissed me deeply, and entered me in one motion.

I wrapped my legs around him as Ben thrust deep and hard between my legs. I was slightly sore from Maul's antics the night before, but I loved comparing the two styles of my two hot boyfriends.

We had just finished up with our lovemaking session, and was in the process of snuggling when the subtle security system in the house was set off, and Ben looked up.

"Fuck, it's my parents," Ben groaned. I jumped up out of bed, and started to get dressed. I was about to make a run for it when the knock came at Ben's door.

"Ben, honey," Leia called. "I brought home Chinese for dinner. Please tell me you're not sleeping in there, young man!"

"No, mom!" Ben called. "I'm awake."

His mom sighed, exasperately as she jiggled the doorknob to find it locked. "Ben...we talked about this. No locked doors in this house."

Ben threw on his underwear and a pair of jeans, and answered the door at a crack. "I know. I'm sorry, mom," Ben said, patiently. "I was just...studying."

"Studying?"  
"Yeah."

Leia sighed. "Alright, but get dressed. You know that your father and I don't like that you shut yourself away like a recluse."

"Yes, mom."  
"Good."

When Ben's mom retreated from the door, I breathed a sigh of relief that we didn't get caught...this time. But it was only a matter of time before we would.

Ben handed me another set of car keys, and said, "Oh, these are yours."

I looked down at the car keys and they were the keys to a Mercedes. "Ben! Is this your birthday present to me??"

Ben smiled brightly. "It sure is. I wanted it to be more of a surprise, but happy birthday."

I hugged him, overcome with emotion. "I love you."

He winked. "I know. Now, get going. I'll call you later."

I found my purse, and quietly, but quickly headed out the back way of Ben's house, and sneaked into the garage. I took out my new car keys and pushed the security locator on the keypad.

  
My new car turned out to be a damn Mercedes McLaren?! It was painted in a sleek stormy gray color, and when I got in, and started her up, she purred like a kitten. I hit the garage door opener, and it swung open. I smoothly pulled out, and as I drove away from Ben's house, I let out a whoop of triumph.

My grandparents, of course, could have easily bought me such a ridiculously expensive car, but the Solo's are wealthier by far. Ben's father is an oil magnate, and Ben's mom is a high profile criminal prosecutor.

I pulled into my grandparent's garage, and killed the engine. I took out my purse, and a manilla folder that I assumed had the car's paperwork for me. I grinned. Leave it to a lawyer's son to have every little thing in print down to the smallest detail. I took that as well, and was met by my Grandmother Satine, who had her arms crossed and was looking cross.

"Who's car is that, Rey?" She asked. "You didn't steal it, did you?"

I sighed. "No, grandma. It was a birthday gift," I took a deep breath, "My boyfriend Ben Solo gave it to me."

Her hazel eyes widened in shock. "Solo. As in one of _the_ Solo's?!"

"Yes, Ben. Their son."

I pulled up some pics on my phone. She relaxed somewhat, and said, "That's still an awfully expensive gift, Rey. He must care for you a great deal."

 _Well, enough to constantly warm his bed and have him shower me with expensive gifts, apparently._ "Considering that we've known each other since we were in elementary school, I would say that we're close," I admitted.

"I would say that's an understatement if the boy is giving you expensive gifts like this," My Grandma said. "I expect to meet this young man soon, dear."

I suddenly realized that something was terribly wrong, because the Force felt greatly disturbed. "Grandma...where is Grandpa?" I asked seriously.

My grandmother, usually such a strong woman in her own right, sobbed in my arms, and that was when I realized that some time during the cruise, my Grandfather Obi Wan Kenobi was killed. I held my grandmother close, until there were no more tears for either of us...


	8. Arranging Schedules

Rey's Pov...

Over the course of a month, I arranged time to spend with both of my boyfriends. Sometimes, we would go on double dates, other times I would be alone with either one; it was a strange arrangement, but we made it work.

But then the rumors around school began flying that I was somehow sleeping with everyone. Somehow, Ben used his family's influence to get the rumors to stop. I never knew how, and I knew better than to ask, quite honestly.

Of course, we all had our extracurricular activities to contend with as well. Maul was captain of the weight lifting team, and wrestling team, Ben was heavily involved with drama club and I was part of drama club as well, but I also had art club as well. I worked with Ben on Romeo and Juliet, and we often teased that the play needed to have a sex scene or two.

"Well, we could always sneak backstage if that will take the edge off," Ben teased, kissing me.

I giggled, and shook my head. "Hmm...tempting. But isn't Juliet supposed to be thirteen and Romeo like two years older, or something?"

Ben laughed, lacing up his costume doublet, which I had to admit looked damned good on him, even if the breeches looked ridiculous. "Something like that. Are you ready to go wow the casting director with our dress rehearsal?"

"Sure, Romeo," I said. "Although, I dare you to give me tongue on the actual performance day."

Ben kissed my hand. "Wait till later. Are we still on for that pool party at Maul's house next Saturday?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Remember, we have to keep this dual dating thing underwraps, so I'll have to act like I'm just with him that day."

Ben squeezed my hand. "But not this weekend. This weekend, I want to spend it with you."

We were being called to come upstage. We took our places, and did the scene where Romeo meets Juliet for the first time. I saw the love in Ben's eyes as he cradled my cheek and pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't help but deepen it slightly, and pull back.

"You kiss by the book," I said, winking slightly.

"Thank you, Ben and Rey," The casting director said, a rather thin Asian lady with salt and pepper hair, wearing a sharp business suit. "Your chemistry is very believable."

"Thank you," We said in unison. We were dismissed, and when other students came up to audition for the part the directors debated among themselves.

We were called back after we changed into our street clothes. We were asked if we were dating in real life. We nodded, afraid that that would somehow disqualify us; that same Asian lady was grinning then, and then asked if I would do just as well with anyone else in Romeo's role.

I ran a few scenes, and it wasn't nearly as good as with Ben. At the end of it, I was cast as Juliet.

"Thank you!" I said gratefully. "Thank you, so much. I won't let you down."

The lady chuckled. "I'm sure you won't. We typically do not cast actual couples, but you two have this genuine chemistry that is electric. I look forward to seeing you two do justice to these two difficult roles."

We expressed our further gratitude, and then left the school theater, utterly happy. We separated to go to our separate classes, but not before sharing a few heated kisses. I slapped Ben's ass as he walked away, and he smiled, shaking his head.

We met up again when it came time for saber class, our last class of the day. I paired up with Ben and then later Maul. I found it interesting how none of us took it easy on each other, but we all knew that if our lightsabers had been real, we would have sliced each other to pieces half a dozen times. No wonder Maul was more careful when we occasionally used the real thing.

When the final bell rang after our group led meditation session, my boyfriends met up with me by the parkinglot, and talked about schedule arrangements.

Ben pulled out his sleek black planner, leaning against his car. "Is your mom still open to us coming over for that pool party?" I asked Maul.

He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and said, "Yeah, she's alright with it. But she doesn't quite care for my friends. You're going to be a breath of fresh air for her, Rey. My other girlfriends were more...easy, shall we say?"

"I don't doubt it," Ben said.

"I could talk about some of the sluts you've been with, Solo," Maul retorted. He flashed me a look of apology. "Sorry, babe. But Solo is kind of an ass sometimes."

I kissed Maul on the lips. "Yeah, well. He's mine, so there. You're a bit of grouch, but I don't hold that against you."

Maul drew me towards him, and stuffed one of his hands down my jeans to cup my ass better.

"Hmm, that's not all I would like you to hold," He whispered in my ear. I chuckled. He gave my ass a gentle squeeze and stepped away from me.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly sunshine and daisies all the time either, Kenobi," Maul said, winking.

I cleared my throat, and opened up my day planner. I went over all my extracurricular activities, and cleared out my schedule for Ben this weekend, and Maul the other one.

Maul rolled his eyes. "What does it really matter if people see us as this odd three some couple? I mean, I'm not exactly the most open guy to sharing what's mine, but honestly, Rey, who gives a shit?"

Ben and I rolled our eyes. "Because we're not exactly doing something normal here. Ben's parents are very high profile executives, and my grandmother is a socialite," I answered.

Maul shrugged his shoulders. "And my mother is the leader of the Nightsisters. Again, who cares, Rey?" He dipped briefly into my mind, and I socked his arm. He made a show that I 'hurt,' him. "Okay, we'll play it your way. Sorry, about the mental scan."

I nodded my head, and looked at my phone. "No problem. I'm just...not quite ready to be so free with everyone...about this."

"Me neither," Ben said, coming up behind me and kissing the spot on my neck that always feels so good.

Maul rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, snobs," He chuckled. I tucked my phone in my purse, and he leaned in and kissed me deeply while Ben held me against him and cupped one of my breasts by dipping his hand into my t-shirt to better tease my nipple.

Ben kissed my temple and noticed that people were beginning to stare as more people were coming to their cars to leave for the day, and here we were doing a group make out session. He moved away from me, and whispered in my ear that we were being watched.

I broke the kiss Maul and I had been sharing and stepped away from him. "People were staring," I explained.

Maul laughed. "Oh. That was hot, us groping you like that. We should plan something like that at my party."

I blushed. "I'm not ready for that yet. But I'll let you guys know. Are you trying out for the play, Maul? They need a villainous Tybalt."

"Are you in it?"

I nodded my head. "I'm playing Juliet."

"Cool. I have weight lifting practice," He said, "But I'll see what I can do. I usually hate that namby pamby acting crap, but I'll definitely come to see my girlfriend act in it."

He gave me one last kiss, and got into his car and drove off. "I have to go too," I told Ben. "My grandmother wants me at that breast cancer charity ball tonight. Are you being dragged to it? I saw your parent's names as the top donors."

Ben winked. "I was going to make up some excuse, but I'll go if you will. I usually hate being pestered by golddiggers who want to dance with me."

I laughed. "Hmm, a fancy evening in a posh hotel, dancing with my boyfriend? Oh gee, I guess I'm just going to have to go."

We kissed. "Great. I'll see you there."

We both drove away in our cars and I got ready for the evening. My grandmother was excited for the evening, and she greeted me happily. She dragged me to the nail and hair salon, and said that it would look cool if I became a blonde.

I warmed to the idea, and said, "Can I go really blonde, then? Like pearl blonde?"

My grandmother cupped my cheek. "Whatever you want, dear. Yes, I think that would be pretty. Go for it."

I have the stylist the okay, and they worked their magic. They even dyed my eyebrows to match my new lighter hair color. I then chose to get glittery tips put on my nails, which really needed to be refilled. I bought a silver beaded flapper style dress, and grandmother bought a nice dark blue dress that was modest but elegant. We went back home and got ready to go.

When we were both ready, and we pulled up in the limousine, I itched with anticipation of seeing Ben again. I just hoped that the party went off without a hitch, and Ben could have our date without troubles. But of course, I didn't count on a blast from my past to show up out of the blue...


	9. Fancy Date

Ben's Pov...

This party was dull as hell, and my parents were not making it any easier, if truth be told. They were bickering again, and I honestly hope this party goes smoothly, because I want to tell them that I'm dating Rey again. They tried to get us to break up, which pissed me off, but I took it in stride.

My mom came to me, and asked, "Where is your father, Ben?"

"Over by the bar," I said, sipping my club soda. I drove to this event, and I didn't want to chance drinking, and smashing a half million dollar car, just to fit in.

"Thanks, Ben. Are you sure you aren't going to dance? There are lots of pretty girls here," She pointed out several girls who were trying not to stare at me, and failed miserably.

I shrugged my shoulders. "There is only one girl I will dance with tonight."

My mom sighed, shaking her head. "Don't tell me it's that Kenobi girl, Ben. She's--"

I couldn't take it any more. I rounded on her, "She's _what_ , mom?! Low class? Not one of us, blah, blah, blah? Rey is my girlfriend, mom. End of story. I don't care if you don't like her. I love her, and have for years. It's just you and your schemes that have tried to keep us apart."

My mother laid a hand on my cheek, and patted it, nodding. "Yes, I see it now. You _do_ love her. But...are you _sure_ , Ben? I mean, you two were very volatile in the beginning. I didn't want you to end up miserable like your father and me."

I smiled, understanding. "I won't. And yes, I love Rey, mom. I really do. Just please stop trying to break us up, alright?"

"I won't. But you sound awfully serious about her," She said. "Am I going to be seeing a wedding in the future?"

I blushed, and quashed my churning emotions. I never thought of marriage, actually. I just assumed it would be an arranged thing between Force users. But when I thought of Rey, I could kind of picture it.

"Maybe, one day," I replied.

My mom sighed. "Just please finish school before you decide to make me a grandmother, Ben."

I laughed. "I will."

"Thank you. I'm going to find your father, and give him a piece of my mind."

"Mom.." I warned.

She rolled her eyes, and walked off. I saw Satine Kenobi arrive and then I saw Rey arrive. She had dyed her hair an enchanting pearl blonde color, and had it layered and waved. She wore a silver beaded dress that showed off her great legs. Our eyes met across the room, and suddenly my heart is racing so fast I can't think of anything else.

She made her way over to me, and she looked over my tuxedo, and fixed my tie. I kissed her hand, and asked, "Do you want to dance, doll?"

She arched her eyebrow, and then looked down at her dress. She laughed. "Absolutely. Let's go, handsome."

I led her out to the dance floor and the music for a tango started up. "Just follow my lead," I whispered in her ear. She nodded and we moved together seamlessly through the sensual dance. 

At the end of the dance, my mother came over to us. Rey tensed up, but I held her hand to make her feel at ease.

My mother looked from me to Rey, and her face relaxed. "Rey, how nice to see you again, dear," My mom greeted.

Rey plastered on a smile, and said, "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Solo. Fancy meeting you here."

My mom said genially, "Yes, indeed. Well, I won't keep you two crazy kids. I have other guests to greet. But don't you be a stranger, Rey. We should do coffee some time."

Rey nodded, and jotted down her number. "Great. Thank you, Mrs.--"

"Leia, please."

"Leia, then. Yes, I look forward to it," Rey said. My mom left us, and Rey turned to me. "What the hell, Ben? She's acting like last year didn't happen."

I sighed, and led her over to the bar. "I talked with my mom earlier. I said that I was dating you, and that was it, end of story. She can either accept it, or go to hell. Besides, I think she has bigger problems with dad."

Rey was shocked, but not entirely surprised. "He's drinking again, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"You can always stay with me, you know that," She offered.

I shook my head, and said, "I can't let you do that, Rey. Besides, I'm getting my own place next year. When I do that, we can go over there when things get too shitty."

Rey hugged me. "Be careful, Ben. You know how he can get."

I kissed the top of her head. "I know, love. It's fine. I'm going to be eighteen next year, so it's not like they can stop me from moving out. I've got to go greet some friends, but stick around, will you?"

"Sure, you bet," Rey said.

We parted as some of her friends greeted her, and I went off to talk to my football teammates. The rest of the party passed by, and was pretty boring by all accounts. But then came an unwelcome party crasher that no one planned for, and it forced me to protect my girlfriend and get her the hell out of there...


	10. An Unwelcome Guest

Rey's Pov...

The gate crasher stumbled through the fancy hotel, startling the guests around us. I was horrified that the gate crasher turned out to be my former foster father Unkar Plutt. His eyes were blood shot and he smelled as if he had been rolling in pig shit, or something else equally disgusting. He was also carrying a gun.

Ben unclipped a lightsaber I had never seen him use before, and he held it poised in his hand, ready to turn it on. I had never seen him so determined in my life, or so ready to risk his life to protect me.

"There's the slut the state forced me t' take care of," Plutt said, aiming the gun at me. "I'm in debt cause' o' you, bitch!"

"Make one more step or I will kill you," Ben said coldly. He ignited his lightsaber, and it came out a brilliant red, with a unique cross shape to the hilt.

Plutt fixed his beady black eyes on Ben, and laughed bitterly. "And who are y' boy, Rey's new fuck boy. Yeah, you look the type."

There was a hum of a lightsaber behind us and I caught a brief glimpse of Maul flipping into view and pointing his double sided lightsaber at Plutt's throat. His face was contorted with rage as he growled at the obscenely obese man in the dirty rags that barely covered up his flabby body.

"Ooo! Two Sith witches. How fun," Plutt cackled, and began to shoot at first Ben and then Maul.

I was so stunned by what was going on that I didn't realize that my boyfriends deflected the bullets away from me and Ben, and that Maul flicked his wrist and froze the man with the Force. Maul cruelly invaded my foster father's mind, and no doubt saw his treatment of me before my grandparents took me in.

"I would kill you for what you have done if it were not so public," Maul snarled. He turned off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. "Seek Rey out again, and my mercy will not extend to you a second time."

My grandmother came over to me, and thanked my boyfriends for helping to keep the peace. "Wait, are you two darkside users?" She asked fearfully.

Before either of them could answer, I said, "Yes, grandma, but they are also my friends. Grandma Satine, this is Ben Solo, my boyfriend, and my other very good friend Maul."

She drew me of to the side, and crossed herself. "Sith are dangerous, Rey. I was never trained to use the Force, or can use it, that was your grandfather's talent. But I do know that they are twisted in their motivations."

I had heard of these old, tired sentiments from Mr. Windu, my lightsaber instructor and Mr. Yoda, our meditation teacher on the Force. Windu was more gray in his tendencies, but I had heard of such sentiments towards Sith and dark Jedi's before.

"They have never harmed me," I pointed out, sharply.

Ben wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. "Nor would I dare," He pointed out. I smiled up at him.

My grandmother looked at Maul and asked, "And you, young man? Would you ever harm my Rey?"

Maul kissed my right hand. "Never. And if Kenobi formed an attachment to you, that made him no true Jedi, master or knight. No offense, but the Jedi were weak monks who repressed emotions natural to every being. My condolences to your loss, Duchess. Kenobi was considered a Jedi knight of some worth in combat. I'll call you later, Rey. I have to check in with my mom."

He flashed me a heated glance that immediately made me clamp my legs together. I cleared my throat. "You do that. Thank you."

" _I love you,"_ He said to me mentally. "No need. What are...friends for?"

" _I love you too,_ " I replied mentally.

" _Phone sex later_?" Aloud, I said, "All the same, thank you, for everything."

Maul kissed my hand. " _I would rather sneak in."_ He grinned, "You're welcome."

Ben saw his mom and dad arguing, and he gave me a brief kiss. "And that's my cue to help my mom get my dad out of here. I'll call you later, Rey."

We answered some questions when the police arrived, but my grandmother in her grand socialite fashion was able to iron out the wrinkles of this scandal.

When we were got into the limo, she turned to me and asked me sharply, "When were you going to tell me that you're involved with both of those boys?"

"Grandma!" I feigned shock at her sniffing out the truth for herself. "Ben is my boyfriend, yes. But Maul is my friend."

She poured herself a glass of champagne. "Sure he is. I don't approve, nor do I see the appeal. His father killed your grandfather's master. He ran him through with his lightsaber and chopped him in half for good measure. His people are savages--"

"He has one of the highest GPAs in school," I pointed out to Satine. "He's captain of both the weight lifting and wrestling team. He may look intimidating, but he has been nothing but a good friend to me, and--"

"And you care deeply about both of these boys, dear," My grandmother drained her glass. "You, poor, poor, dear. If you will take my advice for what it's worth, you should just choose one and let the other one down gently."

I blushed, and used the Force to fill a glass of champagne. "Okay, since you're going to insult my zabrak friend. Why did he call you a Duchess?"

My grandmother sighed sadly. "It's because I am not merely wealthy due to your grandfather being a successful stock broker when he was alive. I was the Duchess of Kalevala."

I stared at my grandmother in awe, and said, "They said that you died on Mandalore...So that would mean that all of this is a cover to protect us from the Sith themselves."

Satine nodded. "But after the war, that became unnecessary. I don't mind the retirement and exile, honestly. I like caring for you, especially since your mother chose such a terrible boy to attach herself to. I'm only sorry that we couldn't take you in earlier. But now you know, and you can do with the information what you want."

The limo entered our driveway, and we both went inside. We shared a touching grandmother, daughter bonding moment where we ate coke floats and binged watched cheesy chick flicks on Netflix. I went to bed after getting ready for bed, but I didn't think that I would have to deal with an intruder late at night...


	11. Stealthy Caller

Rey's Pov...

I tossed and turned for most of the night after the party. I couldn't shake the sense that if Maul and Ben had not swooped in like the Three Musketeers, my grandmother, the party guests, and myself included, could have died. I rolled on to my back, and that was when I felt the draft from an open window in my bedroom. I was going to get up to shut it, but then I felt a callused hand clamp down on my mouth.

My guard up from earlier, I fought against my intruder, but he was too strong, and that was when I sensed that it was only Maul. I relaxed.

"It's only me, Rey," Maul whispered. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

My eyes adjusted to my dark bedroom, and I could faintly see him sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's alright," I said, keeping my voice low, "My foster dad showing up like that freaked me out. I'm still reeling from it."

Maul undressed and climbed under the covers with me. "Any chance I can make you feel better?"

I ran my hand along his muscular chest, and I could feel his hard cock brush against my thighs. "Hmm..Considering that I started taking the shot three days ago, you could really go all the way with me," I suggested.

He kissed me lightly. "Oh, I intend to go all the way."

He claimed my mouth as he teased his tongue along my lips. I moaned against his mouth, and his tongue darted into my mouth, exploring me fully. I ran my hands along his back as he positioned himself above me, and cupped his perfect ass as we kissed. He rained kisses along my neck, leaving little love bites along the way. He teased one breast and then the other, kneading and suckling each in turn, and flicking his tongue against my already pert nipples.

He kissed down my sternum, abdomen, and dipped his tongue into my navel. He moved down, and took his time, really took his time, to stroke and eat my pussy out, until I panted and moaning with desire.

I bucked my hips as he put his tongue inside of me, swirling and making me come undone underneath his tongue. He slipped his fingers inside of me, and began to work them in and out as I but my lip, trying my damndest not to scream as I clenched my kegal muscles around his fingers, and came.

Maul kissed and licked his way up my body, as he positioned himself at my entrance, and slid his cock inside of me as his mouth claimed mine again.

Maul cried out as he slid himself inside of me, and said huskily, "Fuck, you feel good baby.."

We stared into each other's eyes, his golden red, and mine hazel, and I never felt such love from him as in that moment. He began to move within me, slowly, almost reverently as we kissed passionately and I wrapped my legs around him, drawing his cock deeper inside of me.

He worked up to a fast rhythm as I held him close, biting his shoulder occasionally when he went too deep. We both found our releases soon after, and collapsed in each other's arms afterwards.

We caressed each other's face in the dark as we separated to look at each other. "I meant what I said earlier," Maul said after some time. "About how I feel about you."

My heart fluttered in my chest at the tenderness in his voice. "I know. I feel it too," I said. I traced his lips with my thumb, and he kissed my hand. "But isn't it too soon for the L word? I mean, we really haven't been together that long?"

Maul kissed me, and said, "I've had my share of girlfriends, and I cared about them, but it is nothing compared to what I feel for you, Rey. I mean, I liked you when we met, I thought you were cute, but I was only teasing your guy when I initially decided you were cute enough to date. But I feel so _right_ when I'm with you, like I am exactly where I need to be, here in your arms."

I cried. I was so happy that there were no words. "Oh, Maul," I said breathlessly. "I feel the same way. I didn't want to find you attractive, or think you were anything more than an annoying ass. But as I got to know the real you, I couldn't help but love you. I'm so glad that Ben is being so willing to share me with you, albeit, it's still a little weird sometimes."

Maul chuckled, smoothing back my sweaty hair. "It is to me too, but only because I'm not usually in the habit of sharing what is mine. But how could I refuse you? You have already given me part of your heart. What's one little sacrifice?"

I kissed him deeply, and we took to occasionally touching each other as we talked. "I suppose when you look at it that way, not too much of a sacrifice. But I can't believe Plutt would try to kill me just to make some more drinking money."

Maul frowned, his eyes darkening. "I will him if he tries to hurt you again. I saw into the scum bag's mind. You didn't tell me he would try to touch you when you were younger."

I blushed with embarrassment. "It's not something I even like to talk with Ben about, and he was there for some of it when he had to call up his parents and have me stay the night or a weekend away from him. We weren't even dating then, we were just kids, but I've always loved him too, first as the brother I never had, and later as a boyfriend."

Maul smiled. "I have no wish to impose on what you two have. But I do love you, Rey, and I want to be just as important to you as he is to you."

I scooted closer to him, and kissed him. He kissed me back and held me close. "You already are, Maul. Are you staying the night?"

Maul chuckled. "I think that might be pushing my luck. I think sex was enough of a risk, but I would still like to be welcome here."

I chuckled, kissing his hand around my waist. "I liked you sneaking in, that was thrilling. I guess it wouldn't work for me if I had tried the same thing at your house."

He nibbled my ear, and kissed my cheek. "No, it wouldn't. But we can get some alone time at my pool party."

Rey turned in his arms, and they shared a tender kiss. "I would like that. I'm looking forward to it. But are you sure you have to go?"

Maul sighed, and sat up. "Yeah, but we should arrange a time where we can sleep the whole night like this. What do you say?"

I sat up and watched him get up. I flicked on my dim night light by my bed with the Force. I was treated to the sight of his perfectly muscled body in sharp reality. Exotically beautiful were the two words that best described his body. He got dressed, and I frowned.

"You look better naked," I blurted out. Maul laughed quietly. I got out of bed, and his eyes raked my body up and down hungrily. "See something you like?"

"Hell yeah," Maul said, plunging his fingers into my hair and kissing me passionately. "And if I don't leave soon, I'm going to attack you again."

He threw on his black leather jacket, and looked at me longingly. I blushed under his intense gaze. "What? You're looking at me like we won't see each other again."

He was at my window, and cupped my face with his hand. "I know. You look at me like that too. Love you, babe."

"I love you too," I said, kissing him a final time.

Our tongues caressed each other as Maul pulled back. He climbed down the roof, and stealthily made it down to the ground below. He blew me a kiss and bowed, and then stealthily took off. When he made it home, he texted me that he made it back alright, and that he looked forward to seeing him at his pool party. I went back to my bed with its rumpled sheets and bedding, and went back to sleep immediately. I began to see this dual relationship thing as not the norm, but it definitely worked for us for some reason. I just hoped that when I met Talzin, Maul's mother, that she wouldn't judge us too harshly, and that she approved. Otherwise, I didn't know what I would do...


	12. Secluded Date?

Rey's Pov...

Ben picked me up from my grandmother's place around 11AM as we agreed, but he brought his motorcycle, instead of his car. My grandma was working in the garden and had come in looking Ben up and down.

"And where are you two headed for the weekend?" She asked Ben pointedly.

"To my dad's cottage on the lake," Ben answered. "My parents should be there and we'll have fireworks and everything. I can text you the address and you can meet us up there."

My grandmother's face relaxed somewhat. "Oh, no. Camping has never been my thing. You and Rey have fun, though. But you're still not off the hook for dinner."

I came downstairs, holding my backpack and it was heavy as hell, because I knew that this would be a place that was somewhat in the boonies away from everything, surrounded by redwoods. Ben hugged me, and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," I said, and hugged my Grandma Satine goodbye. When we were outside away from my grandmother's hearing, I asked, "Are you parents really going to be up at your cottage with us?"

Ben got on the bike after me, and laughed. "Hell no. My mom is on a case, and my dad...well, mom had to put him back in rehab after that scene he made at the charity ball. Nope, we will have the place all to ourselves. Is that a problem?"

"No, but I hate lying to my grandmother," I frowned. Ben sighed through his Bluetooth. We were weaving through traffic, but his focus on both the road and me was amazing.

"Yeah, but do you really want to tell her about what we're going to be doing up north?" He asked, making the exit for the highway. I held on tight, loving the feel of holding my boyfriend close as he drove.

"No, I suppose not," I finally said.

Ben chuckled and focused on driving. I rested my head against his back and took in the scenery as the city gave way to countryside, and woods. We stopped a few times for gas and to eat, but when we pulled on to the lakefront property that was the Solo cottage, I discovered that it was in the style of a charming A frame cabin house.

Ben killed the engine, and took off his helmet, shaking out his dark hair. I took my helmet off, and looked at the place. Of course, the cabin was somewhat large, and no doubt immaculately clean inside.

I stretched out my legs, and grabbed my heavy backpack. Ben unlocked the door, and ignited his lightsaber. It glowed a sinister red, but I didn't dare ask why he felt the need to turn on his laser sword. He needed to check the house out. After fifteen minutes of looking around, he came back out, his lightsaber turned off and clipped to his belt.

"Okay, I Just wanted to make sure my dad didn't have the place bugged, or put security droids on us," He explained. "It's been about two years since I've been up here, but I had the servants clean the place up. Hopefully, groceries are taken care of."

We went inside, and the place was spacious, but earthy. I loved the rugged quality of the place, and immediately felt relaxed. I looked inside the stainless steel refrigerator and noted that the place was stocked with food, and just about any kind of drink imaginable.

"I think we'll be fine on food," I said. "So no grocery shopping."

"Thank God for small favors," Ben said. "Let's go unpack upstairs. I think you'll love the master bedroom."

I made a disgusted face. "But isn't that kinda gross, using your parent's room for the weekend?"

Ben laughed. "Nah, my parents hardly ever come up here any more. Come on, it has an awesome view of the lake from the balcony."

He took my hand in his, and led me up the carved wooden steps to a huge bedroom at the end of the main hallway. Inside, the room was set up like a honeymoon lodge, and I opened the French doors to look out over the lake beyond. Ben was right, it was scenic, and one could see the huge redwood forest beyond. The sun was beginning to set, and Ben stood beside me, his hands in his jacket pockets as he looked at the darkening sky.

We unpacked our stuff, and I giggled when I saw a red and gold bikini thing in Leia's closet. I pulled it out, and asked, "What would you do if I wore this?"

Ben laughed when he saw when he saw the outfit. "Probably screw you senseless," He said. "I didn't know my mom still had that. I thought she burned it."

I hanged it back up where Leia's clothes were next to mine. "Let me guess, a long story from when she was young?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "They had an active sex life. I'm actually shocked I don't have siblings the way they were once, or so my dad always said whenever I could get him to talk about the old days."

I sat on the edge of the bed and took off my shoes and socks. "Well, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Fancy a swim? We don't have neighbors," He said, taking off his jacket.

"Sure, let me get my suit--"  
"No suit."  
I blushed. "You mean skinny dip? I've never done that."

"Never?"  
"Nope."

"Oh, well, you're in for a real treat," Ben said, undressing. He padded, naked to the bathroom, and wrapped a towel around his hips. I undressed, and found a towel to wrap around myself.

Ben led the way past the deck, complete with covered hot tub, and firepit, down the stone steps to the lake beyond. He turned the lights to light up our way back to the house, and then shut them off once we were at the lake's edge. He approached me, and tugged on my towel. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, playfully teasing his mouth with my tongue. He let his towel fall, and he kissed me back, meeting me kiss for kiss. He pulled back, and winked at me before running to the edge of the pier and diving off.

I chose to wade into the water cautiously, not knowing if the water was going to be warm or cold. The water was marginally warm, and I swam out to where Ben was. The moon rose as we swam, casting a unique witch light over everything. We swam and floated, just reveling in this quiet, peaceful moment between us.

We found where we could both touch our feet to the ground and we made out for a bit. I had never felt so happy as I did in that moment that I didn't think anything could spoil our perfect evening. But that was until we saw lights go on in the cabin. We looked at each other, and groaned: we were no longer alone...


	13. Secluded Date? Pt. 2

Rey's Pov...

I grabbed my towel as soon as I saw the lights go on in the cabin. Ben and I groaned, and then I asked the obvious question, "Is it...you know, your parents?"

Ben sighed. "Yeah. Shit, I'm sorry, Rey. I planned for this to be a private weekend for us, but I think your grandma had other plans."

I scowled. "Well, it probably would have been if someone didn't lie about that little detail."

Ben wrapped his towel around his hips. "Yeah, well, sorry if I wanted this weekend to be perfect, because I know next weekend you have to spend with Maul."

We walked up the stairs together. I sensed a flicker of jealousy in his words, and wondered if both guys could just get over sharing a girlfriend. Geez, it wasn't like I didn't love them both or anything.

"Ben...come on, it's not like that," I reasoned when we got back to the master bedroom. "God, what is up with you? I love you both, okay? I'm trying to spend time with both of you. Why do you have to be so difficult about this?!"

Ben turned to face me, and I could see that he wasn't angry with me, just upset. "I'm not trying to be, honest. It's just...I'm still struggling with it. You, me, and another guy."

I got out a light blue tank top and purple lace panties, and put them on. "What the hell do you want with me, Ben? Break up with Maul to ease your mind? Is that it? Because unless I break up with him on my own, he's not going anywhere. You're going to have to decide whether it's worth sharing me with another guy, or you can just break up with me right now."

Ben and I stared at one another. We had come to an impasse in our relationship, and it was he who broke down in tears first.

"Rey, please," Ben said, taking me in his arms. "Can't you compromise on this?"

I shook his arms off and shook my head. "No, Ben. I'm in love with you both. I began this dynamic because I began to have feelings for Maul. I swore to be faithful to both of you, and I always will be, but Ben..." I began to cry. "Please don't break up with me over this."

Ben sat down on the edge of the bed, and I sat beside him. He looked down at his hands and I took one of them and kissed it. He looked at me, like a lost puppy and our faces were inches apart from one another when we heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Ben, honey," Leia said from the other side. "I know you and Rey are in there. I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

Ben groaned, and he briefly kissed me before getting up to answer the door. His towel slipped off along the way, and I was treated to a lovely show of his sexy ass as he walked to the door and opened it at a crack. I could vaguely see Mrs. Solo from the other side.

"What do you want, mom?" Ben asked, testily. "We went for a swim and are now getting ready for bed."

Leia sighed. "Are you decent?"

"No, mom. I'm kind of naked right now," Ben said, honestly. "Could you give me a few minutes?"

"Fine, fine. Hurry up," Leia said, just as testy. "It's bad enough knowing that my own son has been having sex in my own house."

"Mom! I'm seventeen fucking years old," Ben said, exasperated, "And Rey is my girlfriend. I think it's safe to say we will be hooking up every once in a while."

Leia scowled. "Just get dressed. Just you, though. Your father and I have something important to discuss with you _alone_."

Ben shut the door, and turned to face me. "I have to go talk to my parents. Can you wait for me here?"

"Yeah. I was just about to head to bed anyway. Do you want me to wait up for you?" I asked.

Ben got changed into underwear, sweatpants, and a tank top that showed off his toned chest and arms. "No, it's okay. You go ahead and go to bed. I'll join you later."

He was about to leave when I grabbed him, and kissed him. He crashed his mouth on to mine, and deepened it, growling low in his throat. "Hmm...We'll pick this up later, how about that?"

I chuckled. "Sure, if you're up to it. I'm not going anywhere."

He winked. "Me neither."  
My eyes widened. "Really?!"  
"Yep. I love you."  
"Oh, Ben. Thank you!"  
"Okay, okay. I gotta go."

He kissed me one last time, and I finished getting ready for bed. I climbed into the big King sized bed, and I don't know how long I slept, but Ben came back to our room late, I know that, and when he did, he was crying. I did the only thing I could do, and that was to hold him. Ben kissed my hands and cried like a child all through the night, until exhaustion forced us to sleep at long last...


	14. Bad News

Ben's Pov...

I got dressed and kissed Rey a final time, after deciding to stay with her. I went downstairs where my parents were waiting for me in the living room. I could tell that they had just decided something of importance,because for once, neither one of them were speaking or looking at each other as they sat as far away from each other on the main couch.

They were both dressed casually, but I could tell that this was not a social call, and they had not brought any luggage with them.

"Okay," I began, sitting down the loveseat, "What brings you all the way up here? And why did you think it was so important that you had to come and ruin my date?"

My parents looked at each other and my father said, "Well, should I tell him, or you?"

My mom rolled her eyes, and said carefully, "Don't worry, we won't be staying. But, after a lot of arguing and discussion, your father and I are...getting a divorce."

I could not believe it! My heart was beginning to pound so hard I couldn't hear my dad apologize to me. I thought of my petty little jealousy of sharing Rey with Maul, and thought of how stupid it was in comparison to this. My parents, divorced? I knew the signs were there plain as day, but I never imagined that they would actually dissolve their marriage based on their problems.

"I know that's its hard to take all at once," My mom said, reaching to take my hand, but I pulled back from her.

I don't know what made me so bold, but I shouted, "Are you fucking serious right now?! You accuse me of my activities with _my_ girlfriend, when all along you two can't handle your own petty problems?! Who is the adult here, me or you two?"

"Now, son," My dad began, clearing his throat, "We both know that these problems existed before you were born, but--"

"Oh, so that makes it okay, does it?!" I shot back. "Running from your damn problems solves nothing, and if you think signing a piece of paper saying you aren't married any more will magically solve your problems, you are sadly mistaken."

My parents looked at me visibly stunned. They couldn't speak for a long time.

My mother was the first to break the silence, "Ben. I know what I said about Rey was...immature and tactless, but..."

"Oh, this is going to be good," I said, crossing my arms. "Oh, please do inform me of how much of a whore you think my girlfriend is."

My mom looked ready to spit fire she was so pissed. Then she said, "Are you aware that the girl is cheating on you with another boy. A zabrak of all beings, and--"

I laughed, cutting her off, "I know all about it, mom. We have this dynamic between us."

My dad shrugged his shoulders, but chuckled, "And you're okay with that, son?"

"Why would he just be okay with it?" My mother snapped. "It's clearly weird and gross."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I admit it's a bit weird, but she's faithful to both of us so I'm alright with it." I didn't realize in that moment how much that was true until this bombshell was placed in my lap.

My mother looked from both me and dad, and said, disbelieving, "I can't believe that you approve of this, Han! I can't believe I chose you above everyone else!"

"Oh, I'm sure Lando or any of the other guys waiting in the wings would have been just thrilled that you kicked me to the side!" My father shot back.

"ENOUGH!!" I roared. "I'm _not_ listening to the petty bullshit any more. You two do whatever the fuck you want, just don't judge me for what goes on in mine. Go ahead and have your divorce, just get the fuck out of my life! Leave the keys to the penthouse at home. I'm not living with either of you any more."

"You're still seventeen, Ben!" My mother shouted.

I rounded on her, and came within inches to her face. "Oh, really, mom?! Do you _really_ think waving my age in front of my face is going to stop me from moving into my home? As I recall, the deed is in my name, not yours, and I bought it."

My mother slapped me, hard. I cradled my cheek, shocked that she would strike me. "Is this true, Han?!" She rounded on my father. "Did Ben really buy his own place on his own?!"

My dad merely nodded his head. "Leia, the boy works hard. I think you need to let him take up the mantle of being a man if we are doing this thing."

My mom had tears in her eyes, and I suppose that if she didn't hit me, I would have felt more compelled to comfort her. But as it was, I was too shocked by what she did to touch her.

"Fine," My mom said, defeated. "You both win. But I expect you to do right by that girl one day, if she means as much to you as I sense that she does."

My father hugged me as my mother left the house, slamming the door behind her. When we were alone, my dad said, "I'm sorry about all of this, son. I really am. But I think it's best for your mother and I to not be married."

I nodded my head. He took a key to his garage and handed it to me. It held all of the Solo cars, and opened up the beach house in Hawaii.

"Dad, I can't accept this," I said, awed by his generosity.

My dad shook his head, and said sincerely, "Ben, all I have is yours anyway. I know that you work for me, but I'm not leaving you out in the cold. Also, there is another reason I'm divorcing your mother, something she has no idea the reason of: I have lung cancer, son. It's in the early stages, but you know I worked around a lot of carcinogens in my line of work."

"Yeah," I got the drift. My job never had me work directly on the floor, but I understood that dad did. He handed me his medical diagnosis. "So, that's why you took up drinking, I take it?"

"Yeah."

"Shit, dad," I began to cry. "We could have done something. Mom needs to know about this. Maybe if you told her--"

"No, I won't guilt trip her into staying with me," My dad said firmly. "Can you please just keep this between us?"

"Yeah, of course." I hugged my dad, and I said, "I love you dad."

"I know," He said, cupping my face like I was a kid again. As I saw him close the door behind him, I realized that it would be the last time I would see him healthy again.

I turned off the lights in the cabin, and went out to the deck facing the lake as they drove away. I held my dad's key firmly in my right hand, and cried for a long time. My parent's marriage was over, and I was still rich, but what was the point if I didn't have love?

A small smile spread across my face. _I'm sorry, Rey. I will do whatever it takes to make what we have to make what we have work. I'm surely better than my parents, right?_ With that decided, I went upstairs, and took off my shirt, and slid underneath the covers. Rey held me from behind, and I kissed her hands. I didn't realize that I had cried myself to sleep until Rey pointed it out to me later on. I stayed awake until exhaustion finally claimed me, and I had no choice but to fall into a dreamless, fitful sleep...


	15. The Aftermath

Rey's Pov...

I woke up without Ben in bed with me next morning, and I wondered why he would rise early. I knew that he had just received some bad news from his parents, but I had no idea what it was until later.

I heard the sound of breaking glass, and Ben shouting, "Fuck!"

I ran downstairs and saw that he broke a glass by throwing it against the wall and that he was running water in the kitchen sink, washing the blood from a deep cut in the palm of his hand.

He looked up and said, "Sorry. I was just pissed about what my parents told me last night."

I knew better than to ask, he would tell me on his own. I learned that from dealing with Maul. He was an even more closed book than Ben, if that was all possible. I made us both coffee with the espresso machine, and even added cream just like at Starbucks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I gently pressed. Ben nodded his head, and finished cleaning his hand. He put a bacta bandage on his hand, and took his cup of coffee.

"Thank you," He said, and sipped. "Damn, you make a good cup of coffee. Let's go in the livingroom, I think it's best if we sit down for this."

He sat close to me, and took a few deep breaths before saying in a shaky voice, "My parents are getting divorced, Rey."

I stared at him thunderstruck. I couldn't believe it! Sure, they had their problems like any couple, but divorce??

"Did..." I chose my next words with care, "Did they give any real reasons? Or did they leave it vague?"

Ben sighed, raking his hands through his hair. "My mom just wants to be done with it all, dealing with my dad's drunken bullshit. But dad..."

He choked on the last word, and began to cry, "Rey, my dad is dying. He has the beginning stages of lung cancer, and he didn't want to put me and mom through the pain of losing him. He figured this was easier than putting us through all of that."

I put both of our coffee cups on the coffee table, and scooted closer to Ben. He took me in his arms, and laid his head in my lap, and sobbed into my panties. I didn't care, though, he was heartbroken and he needed me. I didn't say a word, just stroked his soft hair, and laid kisses on his temple soothingly. After a long time, he stopped crying, and he sat up. He sat up, and cupped my face with his hands. He kissed me raggedly, and pulled me into his lap.

"I want to go upstairs," He breathed against my mouth.

"Are you sure?"

He ran his hand up my thigh and cupped my ass and said, "Please, Rey. I need the comfort right now."

I kissed his forehead, and stood up. "Alright. Let's go."

We went upstairs and he undressed quickly. He then began kissing that sweet spot along my neck I liked the most: where my neck meets my shoulder. I grabbed the headboard as he ground into my hips with his growing erection, while stroking me between my legs. I cried out when he slipped two fingers inside of me, and began to make me wet for him. Soon, my panties were soaking for him as he teased my breasts and circling my clit with his pussy slick fingers.

"Ben...Oh, God, baby, that feels...soo...uh..uhh...good!" I whimpered tightening around his fingers with the force of my climax. I felt him tear my panties from my body, and said huskily, "Lift your arms, Princess."

I did, and he slipped my tanktop off, completely bare to him now. He turned me around and began suckling and playing with my breasts until my nipples were painful with need of him like the rest of me. Ben pushed me on to the bed, and said, "Get that sexy ass of yours in the air."

I got on all fours, and when he entered me, I cried out from how deep he was able to go inside of me. I bucked my hips into his, as he thrust in and out of me hard and fast.

"You like this, say it," He said.

"Yes...oh God, yes...harder, Ben...please," I panted. Ben obliged and kissed me roughly as he fucked me rough and hard. Soon, we were dripping with sweat, my hair going everywhere as he took me. I soon cried out his name as I reached my second orgasm.

We did a few other positions, and even one where he tried anal with me, which I found very appealing, strangely enough. We finally ended up in missionary position as I held him close, my nails raking his muscled back as he moaned, stiffening as I felt him come inside of me, kissing me passionately when it happened.

He collapsed against me, and he cried. I held him, comforting him. We never said a word that whole afternoon as we rested in between our sessions, but we definitely got our exercise in as we made love damned near all day.

We were in the bathtub when we finally moved from the bed to the tub and he said, "I love you, Rey. I mean that."

I giggled. "I know. You fucking me all day proved that to me very clearly."

Ben wasn't laughing. He lifted me to meet his eyes. "I can never do it enough to describe or even explain how deeply I love you, Rey Kenobi," He said sincerely. "I didn't realize it until this news was dropped in my lap just how much. I don't want to rush things, of course, but I hope you feel the same way about me."

I turned around to face him. I realized that I did feel the same way, and the power of our shared emotions, and the depth of them floored us both.

"We're still so young, Ben," I finally said. "And yet--"

"I know. Don't be afraid, I feel it too," Ben said, seriously. "I want to do whatever it takes to make _us_ work, Rey. You first stole my heart at twelve, and you have it now."

My eyes widened. "But Ben, that was when we first started to date! Remember, when I made us those friendship bracelets, and I put a charm for R on mine, and B for yours?"

Ben laughed. "Yes. And I passed that note to you in English at the beginning of seventh grade with the two check boxes of yes or no, for will you go out with me?"

"I thought you were joking."  
Ben grinned. "Nope. I was too shy to go out with you after you shot me down. But we got each other in eighth grade, didn't we?"

"Briefly. I was moved around a lot, remember?" I pointed out. I didn't want to think of being a foster kid, but we miraculously stayed in touch all that time, even though we had other little partners. Tenth grade was when I lost my virginity to Ben at a party in a basement of a friend of his after playing spin the bottle. We were just supposed to kiss, but we had sex instead. We both fumbled everything and it was very quick, but at least I got him to wear a condom.

Ben and I stared at each other, remembering how we got to this stage of getting very serious in our feelings for one another. I always knew that we were deeply connected on some deep level, but I didn't realize how deep until this moment. I saw something in the Force then, in the future, but its foundation was this weekend, I could feel it.

"I saw it too," Ben said softly. "I think...I think we're going to get married if we continue like this."

"Would it bother you?"  
"No. You?"  
"Me neither."

We snuggled against each other until the water got cold, and we were forced to get out and dry off. Not much was said of earlier, either about the gentle and hard core sex fest we had upstairs, or the fact that we both realized that we were not just in love, but it went beyond our hearts, and had to do with the Force itself. I don't think that any words needed to be said.

We had a romantic dinner, and Ben was still shaken up about his parent's visit, and he would be dealing with the fall out for a long time, but I was determined to be his rock in all of this, because no one was there for me.

We went to bed, and in the early morning we cleaned the house and packed up our things for the journey back home. I held tight to Ben as he drove his bike, and when he dropped me off at my house we shared a passionate kiss, and he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. "I'll see you in school."

"Definitely," He said, and started up his bike after putting on his helmet, and driving off. I watched until Ben had disappeared around the bend in my subdivision, and was met with my Grandmother Satine.

I met her disapproving stare with my own glare. "What? I kissed my boyfriend. So what?!"

She sighed. "Were Ben's parents with you at the cabin?"

"Yes," I insisted. "But only to tell him that they are getting a divorce. Ben was very torn up about it. But we had a nice weekend despite that, thanks for asking."

"Rey, I..." My grandma began, and said gently, "It's not like that. I'm not being deliberately mean. I like that you have a good thing with Ben, but are you sure you aren't moving too fast with him?"

"We've known each other since we were in elementary school, and only started to date sporadically in eighth grade," I explained, somewhat impatiently. "We've only just now decided to become serious."

Her eyes widened. "Oh. I just thought he was a casual fling. I didn't realize how long you've known each other. I'm sorry, I just assumed--"

"You could have asked!" I snapped, hoisting my heavy backpack on my shoulders and turned around, "I'm sorry, grandma. I'm tired, and it's been a long, emotional weekend for me. Can I go upstairs to unpack now?"

My grandma sighed, and said, "Yes, of course. Dinner is at eight."

I kissed my grandmother's cheek, and trudged up the stairs and unpacked. I plugged in my phone, and got up to speed on my texts. I answered them, and filled Maul in as much as I could on my weekend.

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked later on the phone. "I missed you terribly."

"No, I'm tired," I said. "I'll see you in school. I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you too. But I want you to come to my house and sneak in. Not tonight, you're too tired, but soon. Call this party coming up a chance to surveillance the place properly."

I laughed then, and said, "I'm looking forward to it." I made a kiss noise on my phone, and he did the same on his end. We hanged up, and I turned off my phone. I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow...


	16. Pool Party

Maul's Pov...

The pool party, which is actually not mine, incidentally, but my brother Savage's, was in full swing by the time I got back from the gym. Rey arrived later, and of course, guys noticed her. I don't even think she realizes just how cute nearly every guy in school finds her. She wore a sexy teal bikini that showed off her hot little body.

My brother Savage, who is four years older than me, came up to the bar, arrogantly showing off his horns, which are longer than mine. But then again, the guy never has had to keep them trim and short for sparring and school.

He lived at home, just leaching off of mom's resources, and occasionally servicing the Nightsisters who haven't been knocked up yet. I find it disgusting, and demeaning, but the lazy bastard seems to enjoy it, and exercising only to maintain his physique to look appealing. He strolled up to the tiki style bar, wearing his ridiculous Hawaiian print swim trunks, and wearing a goofy grin that I have always hated.

"Maully," He said, tipsy from being a bit sloshed. "Whatcha doing sitting here thumbs in your ass? There's tons of chicks to bang. Come on, I know you ain't gay. So why brood about it?"

I sipped my Presidente margaria and scowled. Gods, even his voice was more irritating when drunk. "I have a girlfriend. I told you that, Savage. Does that ring a bell?"

Savage giggled, and without asking, drained my margarita. "Sure you do. Some human girl, whatever. Human chicks can't take what we can give em', eh bro?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his ignorance. "Oh, she's special, my girl," I admitted.

Then I noticed Rey, and our eyes met. Savage followed my line of sight, and he whistled. "Oh, this is rich," Savage laughed. "Human and Force sensitive? She's too thin for my taste. But you have your toothpick just fine. I gotta go, witches are needing a piece of the birthday boy."

I rolled my eyes and had the bartender make me and Rey some strawberry dacqueries. Rey was scouting my house as I asked and I cleared my throat, announcing my presence.

"See anything interesting?" I asked.

Rey turned around, and smiled, but I could tell that thing with Solo still rattled her, and it dampened her happiness about being in my home at last.

"You have a lovely home," Rey said. "Very Mediterranean, I have to say. Is one of those for me?"

I grinned. "Yep. It looks like you could use a drink. I'm glad you could make it. I'm sorry, about Solo's parents and all, it sucks."

Rey took her glass, and our fingers brushed briefly as she took it. "Yeah, it does. But besides that, we had some fun. I'm all yours this weekend, though. Are you sure your mom is okay with me staying here the night? If not, we could get a hotel room."

I shook my head. "My mom's a bit strict when it comes to her Nightsisters, but other than that, I have a lot of freedom."

"Must be nice," Rey sipped her frozen drink. We walked along the swimming area, basically ignoring the cheesy party music blasting from the speakers, and college kids being loud and obnoxious. We walked hand in hand, and went inside where the air conditioner was on full blast.

I took her past the livingroom, and down to the lower level of the house, where we keep the Roman pool strictly for my family's private use. Inside here, it was peaceful, because no guests are usually allowed in here. Rey looked at the indoor pool, and health club facilities in awe.

"Do you like it?" I asked.  
Rey blushed, and she smiled brightly. "Like it? I love it! Thank you for bringing me here, Maul. But shouldn't we be getting back to the party?"

I stepped close to her and took her drink. I put it on the nearest Roman couch, and pulled her close to me. "I want us to have our own party first," I said huskily. "We're overdressed for the occasion, I think."

Rey's eyes darkened with desire as she reached down and began unlacing my swim trunks. I felt my cock stiffen as she pulled at the velcro of my shorts, and she yanked the shorts down, freeing my cock.

"Hmmn...he's happy to see me," Rey said seductively. "Should I greet him?"

I grinned knowingly. "Oh, yes. He missed your sweet tightness, and I've missed that hot little mouth of yours taking me whole." 

Rey giggled. "You know the deal. I suck you off, you eat me out thoroughly. It's only fair."

"Oh, I intend to, sweetheart," I promised, winking. "It will be fun for the both of us, I promise."

She used my trunks to cushion her knees as she knelt on the hard marble floors and took off her top so that her nice, firm, beautiful breasts were on full display. I went rock hard at the sight. Damn, my girlfriend had some great tits. Hell, all of Rey is nice. But I love breasts, I always have on women. She began by stroking my balls with one hand and pumping my cock with the other, leaving little kisses that felt so good. I nearly fell over when she began to kiss them more thoroughly, and when she finally began sucking my cock, I gasped at the sensations she was giving me.

She rested her mouth for a second, and licked the little precum that had come out of the tip. "You taste good, love," She said, winking.

My eyes widened at that. Wow, no girl had ever said my cum tasted good before. If I didn't already love her, I would have started right then and there. She then began to work my cock further into her mouth, as she grabbed my ass, really bobbing her head up and down as she sucked me thoroughly like a porn star. I gently grasped her hair, and began working my hips in and out of her mouth, fucking her mouth with each thrust.

I closed my eyes, revelling in the feel of Rey's hot little mouth on my cock. Finally, I stiffened, and rasped, "Rey...Fuck...I'm going to come."

 _"Go ahead,"_ She said, mentally. _"If I hate it, we never have to do it again like this."_

I didn't need any further prompting as I shot my load into her mouth. Rey gave me one last thorough suck off before she slid my cock out of her mouth and swallowed my cum. She found a washcloth by one of the towel racks and wiped off any residue from her face.

"Lay on one of the couches, it's your turn," I said. Rey set our drinks down on the floor, and laid down, spreading her legs for me. She was already sopping wet and aroused from the very hot blow job she gave me.

I began to kiss and lick up her thighs, and worked my way further and further towards her beautiful pussy, the pubic hair on top neatly trimmed like a triangle. I sucked along her folds while thumbing around her clit, earning me a satisfied moan from my girl.

I then, very thoroughly began to eat her out, until I had her screaming my name multiple times. But I wasn't done, when she came, I slipped a finger into her ass while I began to lick deep inside her pussy as far as my tongue could go, while playing with her ass. Rey began to squirm from the duel sensations of being filled in both holes, and came hard against me, nearly sobbing her pleasure.

I gave one last lick of her fully swollen labia and slipped my cock into her slick tightness. I kissed her roughly as I began to fuck her roughly, every thrust making me feel like I was making love to a goddess herself. She felt so damn good, so perfect..I don't know what I was whispering in Rey's ear, but it sounded like Dathomir poetry as I described how good she felt in my arms. How perfect.

When I finally came, I kissed her softly, but thoroughly, pouring my heart into her completely. I shuddered against her, never having experienced such a perfect orgasm before. I rolled off of her so as not to crush her with my weight, and I looked up at the ceiling in amazement. We were both breathing hard as we stared up at the ceiling.

"That was beautiful," Rey finally said quietly.

I rolled over to face her. Her hazel eyes sparkled with sheer happiness. I gently kissed her lips. "No, Vijya. You are," I said honestly. "My pur Ameena."

"I'm no goddess," Rey blushed. I stared at her with shock. "Wait, did I just translate what you said to me, just now?"

I suspected that she would absorb the knowledge of my people's language, because we certainly were in the process of being mated. It required only the blessings of the gods and the Force to make it permanent now. But certainly none of my girlfriends ever understood me when I lapsed into Dathomira occasionally.

"Yes, you did," I said. "Did you understand what I said earlier?"

Rey blushed, and nodded. "It was very beautiful, but...very explicit. Are all of your people so...so passionate?"

I couldn't help but laugh. She frowned. "I'm sorry, Rey. Yes, we are. Sex is sacred to my people. Unless you're like my damn brother."

"Then maybe we shouldn't treat it so casually," She said, suddenly self conscious about her body.

I tilted her chin to look at me. "I never believed for a moment that what I do with you is casual, alright?" I lapsed into my language, but she understood me perfectly. "My people don't typically mix with other races, but I believe you and I are meant to be mates, Rey."

"But I..."

"Shh...You don't have to answer me now, beloved. Having part of your heart is enough for me," I said, caressing her cheek. "I know I'm not your soul mate. But you do love me, do you not?"

Rey kissed me, and nodded, tearing up. "Yes, I do," She said, switching back to basic. "Of course, I love you. I just wondered why me? There are other girls prettier than me."

I kissed the edge of her mouth, and we kissed, softly before I said sincerely, "Rey, do you see anyone else here?" She shook her head. "Listen, I was more like my brother Savage once. But that kind of casual fling never fulfilled me. But you, Rey, you have my heart, and I don't desire any one but you. Believe that."

She flung herself into my arms and we held each other close on the couch for a long time. After a while, we swam naked in the bath, and washed each other, which led to more sex, this time she took charge and rocked my world as she rode me, while we sat, our limbs intertwined. After that, we headed up to the party, where it was dark outside, and half of the guests had gone home, or were passed out cold. We went to the hot tub, dressed in our swim outfits when my mother swooped in, and eyed me sharply.

Rey gasped in my arms, and she tried to introduce herself, but my mother cut her off by saying curtly in Iridonian, "My study. _Alone_ , son. One of the sisters will show your...paramour, to a guest bedroom."

"My _girlfriend_ stays with me," I argued, fuming. "Go ahead and diss her to her face, she understands our language."

My mother looked like I struck her. "Maul! You...you cannot mean it is as serious as that."

"I assure you it is."

"Very well," She said, resigned. "Please come to my study, then after your paramour is settled into your room."

I breathed a sigh of relief. My mother nodded, and left us alone. I settled Rey into my room and went to face my mother. I braced myself, because whatever she had to say would not be to my liking, not at all...


	17. Clear Disapproval

Maul's Pov...

My mother's study was on the top floor of the Roman villa style home that served as our home. My mother took off her coat and purse and flung them into a nearby chair.

She then came within inches to my face and slapped me, hard across the mouth. "Do you have _any_ idea what you have done, son?!" She demanded, sharply. "Or did you think it was simply fun to play around with the granddaughter of the Jedi Master whose master your father slew in the last Jedi and Sith war?!"

I wiped at my nose, and wasn't surprised to see that her rings had cut my nose. "I'm not playing around, mother. I love Rey, end of story. Why do you care who I fuck any way? You're hardly ever here during the day," I defended.

My mother sat in her office chair and stared up at the ceiling before gesturing to the chair in front of her.

"Sit." I did, and she folded her hands in front of her on her desk, her long nails scraping the service. "Maul, I normally would not care who you associate with casually. But this girl...she has a Jedi's blood running through her veins. Her parents were nothing, apparently, and are dead, killed because of a drug overdose. She has been in and out of the foster system all of her life--"

I yawned. I knew all of this about my girlfriend's life. "Are you going to come to the point, or bore me all night with facts I already know?"

My mother seethed with repressed anger. She is one of the only people who could kill me, and I would be forbidden to defend myself against her, Rey being another one.

"Becoming a mate to a Jedi could be dangerous, son. You know our ways, only her death or yours would free you from the bond if she accepts your suit. You have to be absolutely sure she is the one, son. Also, it might unbalance the Force to be so intimate with her even now."

I arched an eyebrow. "I sense no imbalance, mother." I stood. "I think you just don't approve of Rey because she is human. Why don't you get to know her before judging her? She is just as stubborn and strong as you. You might like her."

My mother shook her head. "Is there nothing I can do to persuade you from continuing to court her?"

"No," I said firmly. "And if you harm or kill her, you will never see me again. Now, go pester your other son, the one who is sticking his cock into anything that moves. At least with me, you know where you stand. Now, if there is nothing else, I am going to bed. Maybe I'll get laid again. Who knows? Good night, mother."

I left her there, and went to my bedroom, where Rey was watching a romance movie on my flat screen tv in my bed. She had freshly showered and was wearing a white tank top that showed off her nipples in a very sexy way, and light green cotton sleep shorts.

"Don't do it, Jesse," Rey chided, "She'll break your heart again."

I cleared my throat. Rey turned to watch me come in. "Comfy?" I asked, grinning. I couldn't help but feel a bit of pride that she was in my bed waiting for me.

"Yeah." She frowned, turning off the television and putting the remote on the nightstand. "Uh oh, you have that disappointed look in your eye. What's wrong?"

I undressed out of my swim trunks and padded to the bed and sat down beside her. "My mother lectured me about the dangers of being with you, and I put her in her place. It was worth it, because I love you."

Rey ran a hand over my horns, softly. "I love you too. I'm sorry about her not liking me. Is it my fault?"

I kissed her hands, and said, "No. I'm with you, end of story. We can figure it out later how deep we want this thing between us to go."

Rey kissed me softly. "We have time. If I end up being your mate, great. But if not, it wasn't meant to be, I guess. I'm not going to worry about it."

"I'm going to take a shower," I said. "I will be back soon."

"Okay."

I took a shower and got ready for bed. I was going to wear pajamas and shrugged my shoulders. Fuck it, it's not like I haven't slept in Rey's bed naked before. My bedroom was dark and quiet, save for the sounds of Rey's breathing. I slipped under the covers, and silently undressed her.

Rey stirred, and said sleepily, "Could you slip it in? I want you inside of me while we sleep."

I gave my cock a few healthy strokes and entered her slick wetness from behind. Gods, she was so responsive. I wondered what she would think if I suggested she try both me and Ben at once one night? Rey ground her hips into me, and I stroked her slick pussy as we kissed slowly. I thrust slowly in and out of her, and I'll be damned if just that didn't make me come. What was this girl doing to me?

Rey softly cried out as she came. I soon followed, filling her, and slowly kissing her, our tongues swirling around each other as I kneaded her breasts. We soon fell asleep, our bodies still connected, and it was the first time in a very long time I slept completely content in my paramour's arms...


	18. Going Dancing

Rey's Pov...

Four Months Later...

I went shopping for my dress with my friends. Ben dealt with the fall out of his parent's divorce, and he suffered some depression because of it, but I stuck with him all through his dark periods. But after four months, homecoming rolled around for the first time my Junior year. I decided to go with Ben, but when prom came around I would go with both of them.

Of course, during all of this time, we kept our three some relationship underwraps. I picked out a silver wrap dress that was sequined. I paired that with crystal drop earrings. I put my hair in an up do it with shiny barrettes. I went downstairs where Ben was waiting. He wore a sharp, black tuxedo that was perfectly tailored, and showed off how nicely built my boyfriend was.

Ben kissed my hand, and my grandmother met us. "You two look great," Satine said, happily. "Do you have time for pictures?"

Ben checked his watch. "Yeah, we have time."

My grandmother gathered us together for pictures, which she took with each of our phones. After picture time, we went to Ben's Porsche, and got in. We took off down the road, and pulled up front of our high school. The whole high school was festive, and there were already couples making out in some places.

We made our way inside, and started to dance. "Do you want to get out of here soon?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "What did you have in mind?" I asked non chalantly.

He tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, and winked mischievously. "We go out clubbing. You, me, and Maul, and we will see where this goes. What do you say?"

I could feel tingles go up and down my neck. "And do I really get to see your new place?"

Ben nodded his head, twirling me, and ducked out of the dance. I saw Maul's hand grasp my waist from behind, and he nuzzled my neck.

"Ready to go to a real dance?" He asked me, nibbling on my ear.

I chuckled at him licking part of my earring. "Sure. Unless you two plan on making out with me right here in front of every one," I said.

Maul kissed my temple, and gave a brief stroke of my cloth covered pussy. I shuddered from his touch. People were shocked when I left the school dance with amother guy, not just Ben. I decided to go with Maul, and Ben agreed to meet us at the club they decided to go to before planning this date. I didn't like being kept out of the loop, but Ben was mischievous like that. I was more like Maul in that I wanted to know what was going on around me.

23 was the hottest club in town, and extremely hard to get into. Unfortunately, I didn't know that it was filled with Force users from both factions. The bouncer gave me a cursory glance, and then eyed my boyfriends disapprovingly.

Maul, being Maul glared at the bulky security guy, "You got a staring problem, pal?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what two darkside users are doing with a light side user," The bouncer remarked, shrugging his broad, dark brown shoulders.

"We're escorting our girl," Ben said dryly. "Isn't that right, babe?"

I smirked, and said, "Yep. Are you going to let us in or should I have a word with your boss?"

The bouncer looked at me more closely, then at all three of us. "Sure thing, sweet cheeks, and--"

I twisted my wrist, and squeezed, lifting him in the air as if he weighed nothing. I could feel through the Force that it would be so easy to crush his windpipe. Ben laid a hand on my shoulder. Maul simply stood there, a proud gleam in his intense golden red eyes.

The black man clawed uselessly at his throat, and I released the Force choke. It was pathetic to watch him, or his obvious hero worship of my grandfather. He had done nothing to further the Jedi--Sith war, besides breaking his vows to wed and father my useless mother. I walked past the man, but I kicked him in the face with my heel for good measure.

The club was like any other club with multiple bars and dancefloors. The EDM music was quite good, though. Other Force user couples seemed to take no notice of us as I danced with my lovers at the same time.

Then somehow, some drunk black haired bitch began drunkenly trying to kiss Ben, and that was when I felt the darkside of the Force seep into me fully. I ignited my lightsaber and she tried to block my attacks with a blue lightsaber, but she was a weak, sloppy fighter. I was not. I flicked my wrist at a crucial moment and her lightsaber went flying into the alarmed crowd. Her head detached from her head, and I made a z cut across her body, and it crumbled to into pieces.

This death caused other Force users to fight me, Ben, and Maul. Maul was grinning darkly, and so was Ben. We dispatched our foes easily with a few well placed attacks. My lightsaber had never felt more like an extension of my arm than it was that night.

Several people tried to push at us, but we shielded each other against being attacked further. We ran to our cars, and I went with Ben this time in his Porsche. Ben pulled up at a beautiful, modern skyscraper in the heart of the city.

He handed his car keys off to the valet, and tipped him well for his services. The inside of the lobby resembled a very posh hotel that would belong in Dubai or another wealthy part of Europe. The valet handed Ben back his keys, and Ben took my left hand in his. Maul followed us in, and said, "Close your eyes, Vijya."

I did, and Maul tied a blindfold around my eyes. He took my other hand in his, and I knew that I was being led to the penthouse, because we got into the elevator, and went up a lot of floors before stopping. The elevator doors opened and my boyfriends led me out of the elevator, and down a hallway until we came to where Ben's penthouse was located.

Ben unlocked his door, and my heels clicked against marble floors. Maul removed my blindfold, and I opened my eyes. The place was huge, elegant in its minimalism, and yet only done in monochromatic colors of blacks, whites, and silvers. I loved it. Outside on the balcony was the private pool area with a clear side facing the city, so that it gave the illusion that the pool went on forever.

Ben faced me, and said proudly, "This can be your second place too, Rey. I want you to think of this as _our_ place, not just mine."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" I asked.

"Not right away," He replied. "Just think of it as yours as well as mine. Will you think about it?"

I kissed him. "Yes, I will. So, let's see the bedroom. I fancy being overwhelmed with love and passion tonight."

We all looked through the huge place, but when we got to the bedroom, the tension began, and I began to undress Ben first as Maul cupped my breasts from behind me, and plunging his tongue into my mouth from behind. Ben began raining kisses between my breasts, while his hands began to stroke my clit, and fingering me.

They switched positions and it was Maul who stepped in front of me, and I undressed him as well, while Ben rained kisses along my neck, and undressed me.

"Naughty girl, wearing panties," Maul growled, and pushed them down, while stroking me with his nimble fingers. Ben played with my breasts as he unclapsed my strapless bra, and let that fall. I suddenly felt subconscious being bare to them at once, but Ben put a finger to my lips.

"You're beautiful, Rey," Ben said softly, while Maul laid me down on the bed. "Just let us worship you tonight, and love you as you deserve."

I nodded, and Maul got in between my legs, and began to work his magic with his fingers and tongue in my most intimate spot. Ben first lifted one breast and the other, suckling and swirling his tongue around each nipple. I gasped from two men stimulating me at once. I came soon after, but Maul was done, as he spread some of my juices to my ass and began stimulating that area with his fingers.

Ben stopped kissing me, and handed him a bottle of lubricant. Maul then stuck two fingers in there while Ben licked along my already soaked labia.

Ben soon had me begging for one of them to fuck me already. Ben obliged, and entered me from behind with my ass high in the air. Maul kissed me deeply and stroked his cock, while he watched Ben fuck me hard. When Ben had me almost come again, he let Maul take over, and that was when Ben slid himself inside my other hole. I screamed my pleasure as they took me at the same time. I had never felt so filled, and yet so loved at the same time as they both made love to me.

Ben then took over inside my very swollen pussy, as it was already coated with all of our fluids, and Maul took the other side. Ben kissed me passionately and came not longer after, inside of me. Maul chased his release and filled my ass with his release. We collapsed together, and rolled off of each other.

I looked from one lover to the other, and I realized that I had never felt more right about being with them both. I loved them, I really, truly did. I just hoped that it would always be this way for us, but that would take time, indeed...


	19. Three Christmases

Ben's Pov...

Ever since I agreed to this three some relationship dynamic with Rey, birthdays and holidays in general got weird. Sometimes, I had to go with Rey to her grandmother's, and sometimes she went to Maul's but it was at Maul's that the parties were the most...primal, and certainly never dull. Satine and my mother Leia bonded over the fact that we were involved romantically.

This time around, I had pretty much decided that I wanted to make a commitment to Rey, and buy her a ring she would cherish forever. I met with Maul at my penthouse, and told him of my plans.

"At you sure you're ready to take that step, man?" Maul asked. "It's not like we're totally ready for marriage. But then again, your version of the mating ceremony is trite and too sentimental for my taste."

I laughed at that, seeing Maul's cracks in his poker face. "You're already going to ask her, aren't you?"

Maul fished in his left suit pocket and produced a ring box. He opened it and I saw that it was a beautiful garnet and black diamond ring on a black band. The garnet center stone was in a Princess cut shape.

I grinned, but I knew he wouldn't smile. Rey seems to be the only one to get him to crack a smile, or laugh. "Do you think she will like it?" He asked, his face impassive.

"Yes. It's beautiful," I said, truthfully. "I was going to go for something more traditional myself. I know she's not big into a bunch of feminine crap, but most girls love diamonds."

Maul snorted. "And you want me to go with you."

I nodded my head. "You spend more time with her during the week. My dad being in and out of the hospital these days has made it hard for me to gauge what Rey might want."

Maul stuffed his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "Usually, you would go with your fiancee to these stores. The stores are going to think we're gay or something going ring shopping."

I laughed. "And do you really think it's not going to be just as weird if we show up with our girlfriend, and Rey bluntly says that we're the two lucky guys she's taking off the dating market?"

"Good point. Let's go."

We drove to every jewelry store in town, and we had been shopping for three hours before I found the ring. It was a diamond marquise ring surrounded by baguette diamonds on a white gold filigree band. It was very elegant, and matched with Maul's darker ring, which Rey would wear on her other hand.

My phone buzzed with a text from Rey: " _Could_ _you pick up some chips and salsa for the party at my grandmother's?"_

Me: _But we have to go to Maul's later._

Rey: _Oh. Is Maul with you now?_

Me: _Yes._

Maul's phone rang, and he answered it. I heard Maul speak in the fluid, guttural language of his people, but it didn't sound negative, so I didn't worry over much. Finally, he ended the call, and put his phone up.

Maul shook his head, rolling his eyes. "My mother will be hosting a mating ceremony for my brother. Rey wasn't thrilled that it was on Christmas, but she seemed intrigued to finally get to watch one."

I sort of had an idea of what it entailed, but I found myself asking, "This isn't going to be like a weird sex sacrifice is it? I'm not sure how I would feel being an exhibitionist like that with Rey."

Maul flashed me the faintest grin. "I will never understand your people's aversion to sex. The mated pair reveals all to each other and the Force itself. It is beautiful, actually. One would think that you are taking a Jedi view of this, Solo."

"Okay, when you put it that way," I put in. "But the nudity thing is weird."

"Yes, well, that is because you are so prideful," Maul said. "I have to go, I am one of the duelers. Do not be late, my mother frowns greatly upon tardiness."

With that, Maul turned on his heel and left. I went to Rey's after going to the store to pick up the chips and salsa, and we had an uneventful Christmas with me, Rey, her grandmother, and my parents, who tried not to look estranged from one another, and failed miserably. The nurses on hand, took my dad to the hospital afterwards, and I was grateful that we all could spend time together.

When we drove Rey's car to Maul's Mediterranean styled home, she said, "I hope that this won't be too weird. I may have to do this if I ever..." She blushed, "Go through with becoming Maul's mate and everything."

I kissed her hand. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Rey shifted into park as she parked the McLaren in the garage, and killed the engine. We walked up to the house hand in hand, and the house was filled with zabraks and pale women with strange tattoos all over their bodies.

Maul greeted Rey and people noticed when they shared a brief, heated kiss. A tall, pale woman with long nails greeted them, exchanged some words, and then she strode over to me.

She had piercing gray eyes, and was pretty in a stern, strong kind of way.

She smiled, but the smile never reached her eyes, "Greetings, Ben Solo. I am Maul's mother Talzin, but you may call me Mother Talzin, everyone else does."

She drew me aside and said, "I do not exactly approve of my son courting your paramour, but I just wanted to ask you how you feel about the mating ceremony."

I blushed. "The public sex is a bit strange. But I have never seen one of these before, so I don't entirely know what to expect."

She patted my cheek, and studied me closely. She nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes, I see it, your bond with her. I see both bonds with her now. Well, I suppose it is the will of the Force. Enjoy the ceremony, it should prove most illuminating for you."

I didn't know what this strange woman meant by that, only that I was left feeling like meeting her had been some kind of test, and I had won. Rey found me when Mother Talzin announced that everyone could witness this ceremony outside. She came to my side and I asked, "Where is Maul?"

"With the other guys who have to duel Maul's brother in order to win the hand of his mate," Rey explained. "Sorry it took me so long, I had to help with putting paint on the girl who is going through this with Savage. In the ancient days, the fight was to the death, but that was revised when too many people were dying at a mating ceremony."

We took our places as the mating ceremony began, and what I saw both fascinated and intrigued me at the same time in its primal beauty and display of raw passion for everyone to see. I squeezed Rey's hand, and I could tell that she was feeling as I did, but for Rey, it went further than that. For her, it made her want Maul to ask her to be that girl being screwed so publicly in front of everyone, but it also deepened the love between all three of us in the long run...


	20. Primal Love

Rey's Pov...

The pretty young Nightsister who was chosen to be Savage's mate, walked the pathway in the flower strewn walkway wearing a nearly see through burgundy dress. Drums began to beat, and people then looked to me, and I cleared my throat. I began to sing of the purity of this bond in the Force, how it is eternal, and sealed with the joining of bodies. I finished my song, and looked across to where Maul was waiting, shirtless, a training bostaff in his left hand.

Our eyes met, and I fought the urge to go to him. 'I love you,' he mouthed. I mouthed the same to him. He nodded to me, and faced off with his brother Savage. Savage was older, and fairly strong with the Force, but Maul was deadly fast in combat, and as I watched him whirl his bostaff to smack at his brother once, twice, I could feel the darkside lurking behind his eyes.

Ben moved to interfere, but I whispered, "We can't interfere, Ben. Just watch."

Savage got up feebly, blood running from his nose, and he tried to use Force push on Maul, but he easily evaded it. Savage stood, his yellow chest heaving with effort.

Maul smacked him down to the ground again, hard. The two other duelers had no choice but to beat on Savage until he stood. Savage was soundly defeated, and I could see that he was greatly embarrassed.

Mother Talzin stepped into the arena, and announced, "The Force has spoken. The mate chosen to win the suit has proven unworthy to join with our sister. But the victor may choose his prize this night. Is she here this night, young warrior?"

My heart beat a mile a minute as Maul's beautiful golden red eyes found mine, and he said, "Yes. If she will have me."

"Then seek her out," Mother Talzin said.

Maul approached me, the determined look on his face already making me go wet for him between my legs. He pulled me out of the crowd, and there were some gasps of shock and astonishment as he knelt before me.

"Rey, I did not plan on this," Maul said, "But if you will accept me as your mate, all that I have to give will be yours. I love you."

I cried, and found myself nodding my head, unable to speak. He stood and said, "She accepts."

Mother Talzin sighed heavily, and said, "Proceed."

Maul led me to the padded bed that had all manner of flowers strewn all over it. He plunged his hands into my hair, and claimed my mouth. I didn't know whether or not I was supposed to be proactive in this, but he smiled when I ran my hands down his hard muscled chest and abs, and untied his pants. He stepped out of them and he was completely naked then.

He unbuttoned my blouse and began kissing down my neck, as he lifted my mini skirt as he cupped my ass, grinding his erection between my legs. I shuddered against him. Maul undressed me slowly, deliberately, and when I was completely naked, he slid his cock into me. I wrapped my legs around him, and we both gasped at how good it felt.

The primal, tribal music swelled as we made love in front of our crowd of witnesses. Gradually, the music began to die down as people soon left us alone. We didn't care, we were too lost in each other, and how magical it felt to make love under the stars, with candles all around us. When we found our releases, we held each other close, and felt so in tune with one another that we didn't want to leave each other's side.

Maul finally rolled off of me, and we laid on our backs, looking up at the stars. We were still breathing heavily, and holding hands.

"I don't regret doing this," Maul said, playing with a lock of my hair. "And I don't think you do either."

I snuggled in to his chest, and idly traced the lines of his black tattoo markings there. "No, but I wanted to do this with Ben, and--"

Ben cleared his throat, and strolled over to the bed. "Do you want to?" He asked.

I drank in the sight of Ben shirtless, and no matter how many times I have seen my men naked, it still sends chills down my spine.

"Yes," I said. "Take that stuff off, you're way too overdressed."

Maul got me panting with need again as Ben unzipped his pants, and freed his already hard cock. Ben slipped inside of my tight wetness, and I cried out.

Maul got up and began stroking his cock, watching us work up to a steady rhythm. "Turn over, love," He instructed. "I want to take that tight ass of yours."

Ben paused and withdrew to lubricate my ass with my juices. They both tested it out, and Ben said, "She's ready."

Both men entered me, and like the last time we did this, I loved the feel of them both filling me completely as they took their pleasure of me. We made love for hours, sometimes together, sometimes separately, but eventually, we all passed out on the bed completely spent from our passionate antics. What none of us realized was that the mating ceremony mated the three of us forever, and the balance of the Force was finally achieved at long last with our primal display of love...


	21. Disowned

Maul's Pov...

Rey was nestled in between me and Ben, and I couldn't help but feel protective of my mate. I had heard of how powerful the bond between mated lovers was, but it felt overwhelming as she was sandwiched in between us. She shivered against the early morning air, and snuggled into Solo's body. I sat up, the coldness of the breeze not bothering me, because I have two hearts as a zabrak.

I found my loose training pants and tied them on, and kissed Rey on the forehead. "I'll be back soon, my love," I murmured. Rey mumbled in her sleep but sought out Solo's body warmth. I smoothed back a lock of Rey's hair.

I walked into the house, and was met with a hard punch to the face. What the fuck?! Savage was winding up for another punch, but I was ready for him now, and landed a punch to his solar plexus. Savage clutched his chest, and stumbled, but continued to fight him. Stupid fool. We exchanged blows, bloodying each other's faces and hands, and finally, Maul froze Savage with the Force.

"Let me go, asshole!" Savage growled.

"No," I said coldly. "I didn't steal your girl. You just can't fight worth a damn. I don't see what you have to bitch about, brother."

"It was _my_ ceremony!" Savage yelled. "You had no right to make it your own by that show of screwing your human girl."

I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Who was the older one here, me or him? "Yes, that's right, my mate is human. Deal with it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed." I waved my hand and unfroze him. Savage tumbled unceremoniously to the floor in a heap. "Oh, and clean this shit up. You did attack me first, after all," I added.

I was halfway up the stairs when Savage said, "Mother is going to chew you three out for doing this. You know that, right?"

"What's done is done," I said, shaking my head. "I claimed my mate, and you go back to doing...whatever it is you do with the sisters. Perhaps that wouldn't have happened if you could fight."

I left my brother standing there, and got ready for the day. I threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt over a tank top, and went back outside. Rey and Ben were getting dressed, and talking about incidental things. She went to me, and kissed me.

"Good morning to you too," I said, smiling. "Are you ready to go to visit with Ben's parents?"

Rey and Ben exchanged a look. "Should I tell him or you?" Rey asked Ben.

Ben raked a hand through his hair and said, "We're probably going to have to have our own holiday. My dad had to be put back in the hospital last night."

I knew that his father was dying, but I didn't think that it was as bad as all of that.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Was all I could say. It was lame and trite, but I'm not good with comforting others. "Well, are you ready to go?"

"What happened to your face?" Rey asked, looking suspicious. "You look a little puffy."

"Savage and I got into a little fight over what happened last night," I explained. "Are you going back to your grandmother's?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I have to smooth things over here," I said. "But I'll call you later."

Rey gave me a peck on the lips. "You better. Come on, Ben. I'm starved, and in need of coffee."

Ben held out his hand, and I shook it. We exchanged a look that said, 'I trust you,' and I watched them leave. I went back to my room to gather up some clothes when I was informed that my mother wanted to see me in her study.

I met Savage there, and he was already arguing with mother about the legalities of the mating ceremony.

My mother finally slammed her fist down on her desk, and shouted, "Your wounded pride is not of consequence, son! Now, leave my presence at once!"

Savage eyed me with contempt, and muttered, "Pathetic Jedi fucker." He slammed into my shoulder as he left, sulking.

My mother, reached into her desk and took out two glasses, and some Scotch. "Sit," She ordered. "And take a drink."

"I don't drink, mother," I said. "You know that."

She fixed me with an intense glare. "Drink it. And sit your ass down in that chair."

I knew better than to argue with her further. I took my glass and poured the Scotch into it. I hate the taste of alcohol as a general rule, but that's only because I value my health highly. I took a healthy sip, and tried not to gag at the taste.

My mother was drunk, clearly, and looked like she didn't get any sleep the night before. She fixed me with a cold glare, and said, "I expressed my disapproval of this union, and you still chose her. Why, Maul? I'm only going to ask this politely once. Choose your next words with care."

I drained my Scotch and used the Force to move my glass onto her desk. "We do not choose who we fall in love with, mother. I certainly did not plan on pursuing Rey, because she was already involved with Ben. But she pursued me just as tenaciously. What do you want me to say, mother?"

"Oh, I don't know," My mother snapped. "That you weren't thinking clearly and were misguided, or that you think with your dick just as much as your brother, only you are discreet about it. I will not hear that it was simply because she bewitched you."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, mother, really?! Could your personal prejudices be any more blatant and overt? I'm going to go to Rey's for Christmas. You can sit and stew in your disapproval. I'm leaving."

My mother got up and used the Force to lift me out of my chair. I broke the energy flow, and staggered. I crumpled in pain as she shot me with Force lightning. I screamed in pain and tried to deflect her lightning shocks. I didn't beg for mercy, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. I simply glared at her and took my punishment like a man. Finally, I deflected them back, and shot her back once.

We sat there panting from our efforts, and then I saw a tear roll down her face. I was too shocked by what she did to me to care about her tears.

"Maul, please leave her," My mother pleaded.

I stood up and looked down at the woman who gave me life. I loved my mother and probably always will, but her betrayal hurt me deeply. All because some Jedi Knight killed her mate fairly in battle.

"No. She is my mate."  
"Please."  
"No."

My mother couldn't meet my eyes, and she wouldn't stop me as I went to my room, and packed my things. My room was very bare, save for some towels in the bathroom. I packed my suitcase and drove my Corvette to Rey's. I kept my suitcase in the car, and went to the front door and rang the door bell.

Rey answered it, and she was smiling, but when she saw my rumpled appearance she hugged me tightly. "What happened to you?"

"Can we go upstairs?"  
"Sure. Come on inside."

When we got to her room, I broke down and cried in her arms, and told her everything that happened.

"Oh, Maul," She said, kissing my forehead. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think this would be such a problem, us being together. I can't let you choose between me and your family--"

I silenced her words with a kiss. "Rey, you are my mate. And there is no choice for me in this. You are my family, period."

Rey wiped at her tears. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go downstairs," I suggested.

Rey took my hand and I led her downstairs. We had a good time, all things considered, and I moved in with Rey, even though her grandmother did not exactly approve. Rey and I cuddled in bed afterwards, and slept in the rest of the weekend. I knew that the worst was over now, so I tried to enjoy the holidays as best as I could, and revel in the fact that I was with my mate, and despite my being disowned, knew that I had the greatest Christmas present ever: love...


	22. A Death In The Family

Ben's Pov...

I was at work a month later when my mother Leia informed me that my father had suffered a major heart attack, and was in critical condition at the hospital. I called Rey and Maul, but Maul had said that it would be best if Rey and I go to see my father in his last moments.

We called our limo service, and picked up Rey first. My mother greeted her politely, but there was no warmth to it. Oh well, I guess that I couldn't expect complete acceptance over night. I held her hand, and talked mentally through our Force bond.

My mother scowled and finally said, "What are you two talking about?"

"Whoever said we were talking, mom?" I asked, winking at Rey.

My mother flashed me a look of 'Really?' "We were talking about prom, actually."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I thought since you are taking advanced legal studies that you wouldn't have time for that juvenile nonsense. Besides, it's not until March."

Rey shrugged her shoulders. "There is no harm in preparation. Don't you agree, Leia?"

My mom grinned. "True, but are you only going with Ben?"

"Mom..."

"What? You have a weird dynamic," Mom said, fixing her makeup.

"It works," Rey said.

"And what happens if you want to get married, Rey?" My mom asked pointedly.

I didn't know if Rey would mention the mating ceremony. She shocked me by coming out with the truth: "Technically, at least according to Maul's culture, I already am. So with Ben, you call it my being officially married, if that were to happen. We haven't talked in depth about it, but we all agreed that if things got serious, marriage, kids, all of that, we would take care of it."

"You're just teenagers," Mom said with skepticism. "And I don't approve."

I kissed Rey's hand. "It's not up to you, mom."

She was about to say something in response, but the car pulled up to the hospital where he was taken to. We all got out, and signed in when we reached the receptionist desk. Mom was led into Room 435, and she was in dad's room for a long time before she called me in.

"Can I go in with you?" Rey asked me.

"Han wanted to see Ben alone," My mom said sadly. "I'm not sure what for but he asked that I leave too. So, let's stay out here, shall we?"

I moved to the door, but Rey laid a hand on my back and rubbed my lower back reassuringly. I turned to face her, and cupped her face and kissed her softly. " _I love you,_ " I said mentally.

 _"I love you too,"_ She said. I smiled, and stepped inside the hospital room.

The hospital room was bare and Spartan inside, and impossibly sterile. My father was hooked up to a whole plethora of machines, and his cancer treatments of late had left him frail, and weak as it was. He was breathing at an erratic rhythm, despite the machines that hummed, and beeped with each beat of his heart.

I pulled up the metal chair mom was no doubt sitting in earlier, and my father's brown eyes fluttered open. He looked up at me, and a weak smile spread across his face.

"Ben..." He said weakly.   
"Dad, don't try to talk. Please."

My father shook his head. "S-son. Need...I...need to tell you to take over the company...it...it goes to you. Don't let your mother have it."

I couldn't keep back the tears. "Dad, stay with me..please. We need you here. _I_ need you," I pleaded, crying.

Dad took my hand in his, and said, "Go to the nightstand and take out the small ring box."

I obeyed, and saw that a gold wedding band was in it. It wasn't his, he would be buried wearing it, but I didn't know that this was going to be my last night with my father then.

"It's beautiful, dad," I said, trying it on my ring finger. Of course, it fit like a glove. "But I can't take this."

My dad held my hand tightly and eyed me sharply. "Wear it. It was your Grandfather Anakin's, it belongs to you for when you marry that pretty girl."

"Dad...How do you know??"

My father laughed, and coughed somewhat before continuing, "Don't play dumb with me, boy. Not when I'm at death's door. Marry her, have kids with her, I know you love her."

"Dad, I'm barely eighteen...Am I not a bit young to be thinking about this stuff?" I asked. Sure, I've talked about the possibility, but I still struggled with my doubts from time to time.

Dad waved his fingers dismissively. "Do you love her? Like, really truly love her...balls to bones? Deep down?"

I nodded my head.   
"Then don't wait."

"Okay, dad, but get better and you can watch me get married, and--"

"No..." My dad coughed. "...I'm already going..Just promise that you be good to your Rey....that you help," He coughed longer, "Your mother."

"I...I will, dad."  
"I love you, son...All my heart..."

My dad began to cough again, and then he began to jerk and wheeze, before he breathed his last breath in this life. I shakily shut my father's eyes with my left hand.

Rey silently came in, and I collapsed to my knees and sobbed my heart out in her arms like a child grabbing at his mother's skirts, and seeking comfort from her after he skinned his knee while playing.

  
She was crying as she shared my pain and grief. I wasn't particularly close to my father, and I immediately regretted that we were not. But I always loved him. Always.

My mother then spent time with my father alone, and I had never seen her so visibly shaken when she emerged from that hospital room.

Mom made the necessary legal arrangements and for the next three months after the funeral, things were tense indeed in the Solo household. Rey was my loving support, and despite his own family problems, Maul became a real source of brotherly support for me as well.

But it wasn't until prom loomed on the horizon that I began to seriously consider my promise to my father. Yes, I determined that I would make that commitment for Rey, and if she didn't want that, I would just have to accept it and move on. I just didn't anticipate just how much of a magical evening that night would become...


	23. Prom Night

Rey's Pov...

As previously planned, I would go with Ben to the prom publicly and Maul would show up some time in the night. But when the limo arrived at my house, I knew that Maul was waiting for me in the limousine. We didn't plan it this way, because I was weirded out to be dating two guys, but because of the school finding out about this, and think bad things about all of this.

I chose a black lace strapless mini dress that showed off all of my curves, and cute open toed heels that showed off my legs even more. I left my hair down, and took with me a black designer clutch purse. Ben arrived in the stretch limousine and looked most dashing in his tuxedo.

My grandmother fussed over us, and we took lots of cutesy couple pictures for her benefit. When we were done, I was glad that I was practically nineteen, and I could go to design school after this senior year. I hated high school, but having two hot boyfriends made my last two years fun for some of it. I just hoped that we were all able to stay together after this.

Ben helped me into the back of the car, and put up the privacy screen. Maul wore a nice sharp tuxedo as well, and said, "Surprise. I just couldn't wait to see you."

I giggled. "Me neither. I'm glad you're here. Do you like the dress?"

"Very sexy," Maul said, winking. "But I want it off."

"Eager aren't we?"  
"You have no idea."

"Hmm...Ben, you mind helping me with the zipper? It's like stuck or something," I teased. Both guys laughed. He unzipped my dress and it came down easily.

Maul kissed me while Ben cupped my breasts in his hands, kissing and nipping along my neck. Ben unzipped his pants and said, "Get the sexy ass of yours in the air, baby. Who gets to fill you first tonight?"

"You, Ben. Then Maul."

"See? You owe me five bucks now, bro," Ben chuckled.

Maul laughed. "Fine, I'll pay you later, man. Rey, get your hot little mouth on me while he gets his fill of you."

"Ooo! Nice," I giggled.

Ben positioned himself behind me, and entered me. I gasped as he filled me, and began thrusting in and out of me. I then freed Maul's cock out of his pants and gave it a few strokes before teasing the head with my tongue, licking up the drops of precum that formed there. As Ben picked up the pace behind me, I really went to work on my other lover, bobbing my head up down, nearly swallowing his member whole as I coated it in my saliva, and stroked him in turns. Maul gently grabbed on to my hair and began working himself in and out of my mouth.

He muttered a curse under breath, and growled, filling my mouth with his release. I swallowed it all down. I don't particularly like doing this part, but I didn't want to have to explain to the chauffeur a cum stain in the car. Ben soon finished, and he kissed my cheek, withdrawing from me.

"Your turn, man," Ben said.

Maul wiped up back there somewhat, and slid himself inside after stroking himself to readiness again. I sucked Ben's cock then as my other guy fucked me. When we were done, we cleaned up as best as we could, and I retouched my makeup and hair.

"Okay," I said, sighing. "That settles it. Next time you guys want to tag team fuck me, I need to have a toiletry bag on hand so I won't look so rumpled next time."

We pulled up in front of our highschool, and we fixed ourselves up. I put on my heels last and emerged from the limo on the arms of my two hot boyfriends. I knew that we were being stared at, and I was no doubt being called sleazy, but I no longer gave a shit, this was my last year; let them stare if they want.

The gym was decorated as if we were under the sea, and I thought it looked cheesy as hell, but I didn't care, I was here with my men. I at first danced with them in turn, but then we decided to dance together for the last dance. I wasn't elected prom queen, but I didn't care, I had a great time. A lot of pictures of the event had either Ben or Maul feeling me up in some way. Only a handful were clean enough to show without blushing.

We headed off to this ritzy hotel Ben reserved for us before the dance, and it was funny, but we had to buy the room as an adjoining suite, because we were being stared at for being a three some couple. I know more so at Maul, because he looks so unusual to most people.

We locked the door behind us, and we teared at our clothes and proceeded to have some wild, hard core sex. First, we took turns, me with either guy, all very clean and vanilla. Then we used a lot of lube, and well...let's say that I was more than filled in the space of one evening.

Afterwards, we lay on the now trashed bed, breathing hard from our exertions. I lay sandwiched between my two lovers, and Ben got up first and padded, naked, to his pants pocket, and picked something out of it.

He returned and sat down next to me, and said, "Okay, I had planned to wait until graduation to give you this, but I couldn't wait."

My heart began to skip a beat when I saw the ring box in his hand. He opened it, and there was a beautiful diamond engagement ring in it. "Rey, will you make me the happiest guy in the world by marrying me? I know it's not ideal, asking you after we did the deed, but I had to ask."

I almost couldn't answer him, I was left speechless by the proposal. But I knew for a long time that I wanted to marry Ben, I just didn't know if he was going to ask.

I wiped at my tears, and said, "Yes, Ben. Of course, I will marry you."

"I love you."

I love you too," I said, and looked at Maul, who also had produced a ring box.

He cleared his throat and said, "Well, it might be redundant at this point, but I was wondering if you would wear a ring of mine as well."

I kissed him, and opened the box. Both rings perfectly suited the personality of the men who gave them to me. The lightness of Ben's diamonds and band representing elegance and sophistication. The darkness of Maul's garnet and black diamonds representing his dark, but fierce love and passion for me. I put them on both hands. My left hand had Ben's ring, and the other Maul's.

I kissed them both and said, "Thank you! I will treasure them always. We should plan for it after graduation, though. I don't think I could go through the stress of planning a wedding and try to study for my SATs."

Maul kissed my hand. "Well, just one wedding, Princess. We already had one, I don't think I could stomach going through your human's version of it."

"Maul..." Ben warned. "She doesn't know about that."

I looked at Ben, confused, and he scowled at Maul. "Rey, I think it's best if my mom tells you. Since it's official, she has no choice but to tell you why she didn't approve of you."

I got up and gathered up my clothes. "Fine, fine. But if she gets vague on me, you need to start talking. You got that?"

Ben held up his hand. "Scouts honor. Did you want to stay the night, or go home?"

"I'm taking a shower. You guys can join me if you want, I guess," I shrugged.

But for once, they declined, and decided to talk instead between themselves. I found that a little strange, but when I talked to Leia a week after graduation, I soon learned the truth for myself and it was something I did not expect at all...


	24. Revelations And Departures

Rey's Pov...

I pulled up to the Solo's modern mansion in my car, and Ben met me at the foyer. I had only been to Ben's family home four times before, but I never got to see Leia's parlor. Ben led me there, and paused at the archway.

He pulled me aside, and kissed me. "I would go in with you, but mom said that she needed to tell you alone."

I hugged him. "Call me after work?"

"You bet. I love you."  
"I love you too."

He left me then, and straightened his tie. I didn't know what to expect from Leia, but I knew that whatever she had to tell me was important. I had dressed in a black power suit for the occasion, and thought she might appreciate the gesture. I walked into the large, elegant room that looked like one had stepped back into the Victorian days, and saw Leia having tea and pastries. She too wore a suit, and was putting cream cheese on a bagel when I came in.

"Sit down, before you fall down," Leia said, not looking up at me. She was looking at a manilla folder, and set it aside.

She frowned when she saw my engagement ring and said, "So, it's true. He asked you."

I hated where this conversation was going, but I held my tongue, now wasn't the time to come across as bitchy to my future mother in law.

"Yes, he did," I said.

"Do you know why I disapproved of you dating my son?" Leia asked. She scowled as she looked at my rings. "Why I urged him not to pursue you?"

I could only think it was because of Maul. I drew up a blank as to any other reason. "No. I only know that you have never liked me," I admitted.

Leia sighed, and said, "Let me see my mother's ring."

I held out my left hand. She examined it and said, "It's as beautiful as ever," She opened up the manilla folder, and took out a picture of my birth parents. "You are a Kenobi, and naturally I should have been delighted that you and Ben decided to date. But unfortunately, Rey, your mother's choice in who she decided to date reflects badly upon the Solo name because you see, Ben is a Prince."

I couldn't breathe for a second. A Prince?! Like in a damn fairy tale, that kind of a Prince? "What do you mean...Prince? You guys don't exactly chum with the Windsors in England."

Leia chuckled. "Oh, not _that_ kind of Prince, Rey. No, you see, my father was Darth Vader, a very ruthless, cold blooded Sith Lord, and as such, he ruled the Sith empire alongside his master Sidious. You are the last of the Kenobi's, of the pure light side of the Force. A Princess of the light, you could say. However, when your mother decided to throw her lot in with this...drug mule? Is that what your father's job was?"

I bit my lip in anger. "I wouldn't know. The state took me away from their care when I was too young to give a shit about all of this."

Leia took out a file of an older zabrak warrior. "Darth Malkis, Maul's father," Leia explained. "A very lethal fighter, an assassin for the Sith. He killed many Jedi in his service to the Sith empire."

I shrugged my shoulders, drinking my tea. "It was his job. He was good at it, until my grandfather caught him unawares and chopped him in half in revenge for killing his master in battle. So what? Maul has never harmed me. I'm his mate."

Leia sighed, and shook her head. "I know. Which is why Ben's choice baffles me. Why would he pursue an already married girl?"

"Because he _loves_ me!" I snapped. "He was there, he witnessed the ceremony. He even took part in it, and the Force bound him to me as well. Maul suffered for his decision, I hope you know. His own mother attacked him with Force lightning to punish him for becoming my mate. She disowned him. Now, if that isn't love, I don't know what is, Leia. Now you are demanding that I stay away from Ben. Why? He's _happy_ , and we have been together for years. I get it, you don't like me, or my choices, but I love both of my guys very much, and I'm going to marry Ben, with or without your approval."

Leia looked utterly defeated, and wouldn't answer me for the longest time. Finally, she said, "Very well. But you will _not_ elope. This will be done right, not in some sleazy Vegas chapel, or something. Ben is a Prince, not some low life dirtbag."

"Fine," I said. "We'll do it your way. No eloping."

"Good." We shook hands on it, and I left the house. I got in my car, and slammed the door. How _dare_ she talk to me like that! I decided to go home and change for training. I needed to blow off some steam. I went to my home gym, and spent three hours destroying combat droids with my lightsaber. I took a shower, and changed into comfy pajamas, and I was about to call for takeout when my doorbell rang.

Maul was at the door with Chinese takeout, and flowers. Despite my piss poor mood, I grinned. "What's the occasion?" I asked, taking the flowers and kissing him briefly.

He stepped inside, and shrugged his shoulders. "Do I need a reason to dote on my mate?" I narrowed my eyes at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Solo said you talked with his mother, and that you might need cheering up. He can't do it since he's working late."

I went into the kitchen, and put my flower arrangement in a vase. I added the water, and said, "You're the one that usually works late."

"Yeah, well, you know it gets slow in the summer," He said, setting the dinner table. "Listen, Rey. I actually came over to tell you something important."

"Oh? What is it?" I asked. "It wasn't to have mind blowing sex all night?"

Maul laughed. "Oh, we'll get to that," He winked. "Don't you worry about me leaving here without getting some. No, I think I would rather tell you over dinner."

"Okay, let's eat, I'm absolutely famished," I said, sitting down next to him. We ate all sorts of dishes, and finished off with ice cream for dessert. When everything was cleared away, we made our way to the livingroom, and sat down close to each other.

"Rey," Maul said, clearing his throat, "I'm going to go into the Navy. I've already enlisted, and I ship out for basic in two days."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe that my mate was leaving me while he went God only knew, around the world. "Maul...I...I don't know what to say. Why couldn't you have told me earlier?"

He sighed, and took my hand in his, the one with his ring on it, and kissed it. "Because you would only try to convince me to stay. I'm not going to be leaving you forever. I could never do that, Vijya. But this line of work speaks to me, and I'm going to do it. Besides, you are the only family that means a damn to me anyway."

I couldn't keep the tears back any more, and crushed him in my arms. He held me as I soaked his shirt with my tears. Our lips met, and we kissed passionately as we made out on the couch.

"Let's take this upstairs," He said raggedly. I nodded my head, and he carried me bridal style to my bedroom, where we made love all night. When he had to leave the next morning, I cried in his arms again. He returned later, and we spent as much time as we could together.

When he had to finally leave, Ben went with me for emotional support, and when he had to go through security at the airport, we shared a deeply passionate kiss.

He kissed my hands and said softly, "I love you, Rey. We will see each other again, I promise."

I tried to smile, but couldn't, my heart was too broken. Maul and Ben exchanged some private words, but I couldn't hear it over the rapid beating of my heart. Maul left, and I watched as his tall form walked further and further away from me.

When he was finally gone around the corner, I collapsed in Ben's arms. "Hey, hey, easy," He soothed. "It will be alright, you'll see. I'm still here, after all. I'm not going anywhere."

I sniffed, and wiped at my tears. "You're right. Thank you, Ben, for being here with me. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, what do you say we get out of here?" He asked, kissing me.

I smiled. "That sounds like the best idea I have heard all day. Let's go."

We left, hand in hand. We later went on an informal date, and I spent the night at his place after we came back from the restaurant. What I didn't know then was how much I needed Ben to be my rock, because it was hard to let Maul go after he had his vacations to spend with me back in the states. But we all got through it, thanks to my keeping busy with design school and after a while, a comfortable pattern was established where I would see either guy, and that was how I coped with it all in the long run...


	25. Ten Years Later

Rey's Pov...

I went into design school and occupied my time going to school. Ben and I saw one another sporadically and Maul I was only able to see during his vacations. But those became fewer as he rose up in the Seals and his duties kept him further and further from me.

Leia, as she swore that she would do, threatened me legally if I kept dating Ben. Ben was furious, but he couldn't go against his mother. I understood, but it didn't make the heartbreak any easier to be honest. I was able to keep the ring at least, both rings, in fact, and eventually, I was starting to get over being left by my two boyfriends.

I was finishing an ad campaign for a makeup product when my phone rang. I answered it on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Rey!" Ben said happily. _Damn, I knew that I should have changed phone numbers!_

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "What do you want, Ben?" I snapped. "I haven't heard from you in ten _fucking_ years. No emails, no visits, not a damn thing! What makes you think that I want to talk to _you_?"

Ben sighed heavily. "I deserve that, but my mother--"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" I practically shouted. "Your mother has been a dark shadow over our lives ever since high school, Ben. Well, she broke us up just like she always wanted. I hope she's laughing."

Ben slammed something against the wall of wherever he was. "Rey, my mother is dead," He said shakily. "I am going to be in town for the funeral. I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go to the funeral with me, maybe go to dinner later."

I wanted to say no, and block his number, but I looked at my engagement ring, and began to cry as I remembered the good times. Sure, we had our difficult moments, any couple does. But with my men, there were more good times than bad. We meshed well, the three of us. It may be weird for everyone else, but it worked for us.

I wiped at my tears, and cursed myself for not wearing waterproof eye makeup. "Okay, Ben," I decided, trying to keep my voice calm and steady. "I will go to the funeral. But I'm not promising to go out with you later. I'm royally pissed at you, I will have you know."

"And I'm just as pissed for staying away," Ben said sadly. "Are you still at your grandmother's?"

"Yes, though its my house now since she's been dead a year now," I informed him.

"Oh, Rey," Ben said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Can I come over to talk to you?"

"No. Just swing by tomorrow for the funeral," I said. "I'm tired, and I need to be alone. We will talk tomorrow."

"Okay, Rey. I'll see you tomorrow," Ben said, sadly.

He ended the call from his end, and I wanted to toss my phone across my office. I turned it off instead, and tossed it into my purse. I saved my work on my office computer, and locked up the office.

I got into my car, and started up the engine. I pulled out of the parking lot and went home. I killed the engine when I pulled into the garage, and took a bath.

I went to sleep, and hated myself for looking forward to seeing Ben again. He had no damn right to stroll back into my life as if this were a brief reprieve in our long relationship! I hated him so much for making me feel such things like anticipation and hope.

But most of all, I hated him for just the power of his voice to make me overlook what his leaving me did to my heart. I punched my pillow, and screamed into my pillow as I tried to sleep, but when four AM rolled around and I had barely slept, I decided to go train, and hoped that maybe, just maybe, it would help. It did, and afterward, slept as soon as my head hit the pillow...


	26. The Funeral

Rey's Pov...

Ben looked impossibly goddamned fine in a black suit that suited his dark hair. I hated that the years had only enhanced his looks, because when he was younger, he looked kind of cute, but goofy, as if he had to grow into his features.

I dressed in a black suit, and did a perfect makeup and hair job, if I do say so myself. I picked up my purse, and slipped into a pair of heels that looked sharp with a power suit. I don't know why I chose a short skirt to pair with my jacket, but I did. His dark chocolate eyes traveled up and down my body, and I did the same with him. I wondered if he still worked out, and if so, how toned did he look underneath that suit?

"You look just as sexy as ever," Ben said, putting his hands in his pockets to keep from touching me.

"And you look just as hot," I admitted grudgingly. We both shared a laugh over that.

"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes."

We took his car, and he drove to the church where Leia's funeral was. I honestly didn't care how she died. After what she did, and how she treated me, I didn't have much love for her. Ben parked his car towards the front, and killed the engine.

"Before we go in," Ben said, flexing and relaxing his hands on the steering wheel. "I just want to tell you that my mother died in a horrific plane crash. She was going on a business trip in New York, and the plane lost power..."

A dread formed in the pit of my stomach. "Sith?" I asked.

Ben looked at me with wide eyes. "Yeah, a real nasty piece of work called Talon. She was on the plane, and she jumped to the safety of a speeder before the plane crashed. But Maul has been tracking her, since she decided to slice my mother's body to pieces with her lightsaber."

"But why Leia? Wasn't she too old for either side to care what she did?" I asked, confused. "What dirt does the Sith have on you?"

Ben took my hand in his, the one that still had his ring on it. "This is the real reason we stayed away from you, Rey. If we weren't involved with you, no one could attack you. But I couldn't stay away, Rey. I love you too much. You see, the Sith know you're gray in your use of the Force. But I got careless in surveillancing you, and my mother was killed."

My anger for Ben, for even Maul, dissipated, and I began to cry. "Oh, Ben. Why didn't you just tell me? Why didn't Maul? Okay, him not telling me makes more sense, he is much darker of a Force user than you. But you know you can tell me anything, Ben. You really hurt me when you both dropped off the face of the earth!"

Ben teared up, and cupped my face with his hands. "I know, Rey. I'm _so_ sorry. But I'm _never_ leaving your side again. Ever."

I inched closer to him and he kissed me. I kissed him back, and we were both crying when we broke apart. "I'm holding you to that promise. Marry me, that is another one I'm holding you to."

Ben looked at me, amazed. "Good. Come on, let's get this day over with and we can make our plans."

I dabbed at my eyes delicately, thanking my lucky stars that I had enough foresight to wear waterproof eye makeup this time around. We got out of the car, and held hands. I didn't completely forgive Ben, but at least I understood the reason for their sudden absence in my life.

Leia's funeral had a big turn out, and everyone greeted Ben warmly and expressed their condolences. The service was long and many tears were shed, much as it was when my grandmother passed away a year ago due to old age. Ben gave the eulogy in his authoritative voice, and I could tell it was one of the things that marked him out as a great leader. He was CEO of a multi million dollar shipping company, and public speaking was a big part of his job. When he was done, people didn't know whether to clap, or if it was seen as inappropriate.

When Leia was laid to rest by Han Solo, Ben grabbed my hand, and I held it, kissing his fingers. He flashed me a ghost of a smile. The funeral was over soon enough, and for the rest of the day, we spent catching up as friends.

I could feel like the old flame was there between us, and when we finally decided to come back to his place after our dinner date, a light switch seemed to go off between us.

Ben pinned me against the wall leading to his bedroom, and was roughly kissing me as he ground against me. I moaned as I wrapped a leg around him, and grabbed his ass as our tongues explored each other's mouths.

"Fuck, I want you," I blurted.   
"I want you too, baby."

He carried me inside and we made out, kissing where each piece of flesh became exposed as we undressed each other. We explored each other, kissing and licking each body part as if it were unexplored territory. When Ben entered me and began thrusting in and out of me, he shuddered from the sensation.

"Oh, Rey..." He breathed. "I love you..."

I wrapped my legs tighter around him and moaned at him filling me for so long. We both went slow, and took our time, and when we finished, we held on to each other tight, shivering in each other's arms. When I looked into my lover's eyes, I was overcome with how much Ben loved me.

"There has been no one else," Ben said seriously. "I mean it, Rey. I love you, and I don't work well without you by my side. You are the light to my darkness."

"I love you too."  
"Am I forgiven now?"  
"I will, when you marry me."  
"Fair enough."

I yawned and fell asleep quickly. I didn't realize until the end of our makeup sex session that I was bone weary. Ben used the Force to turn off the lights, and he wrapped me in his strong arms and fell asleep soon after. It was the first peaceful night of sleep I had since Leia decided to cause problems for our dynamic. But I had no idea that it would take yet another death to make that dream a reality...


	27. The Red Witch

Maul's Pov...

I tracked the female Sith from the wreckage of Princess Leia's plane to Las Vegas of all places. I had no clue why, she is just as distinctive as me with her black Nightsister tattoos and red skin. If she weren't a damn twilek, we could almost be related in some bizarre way. 

I found her actions to be cowardly to surround herself with comrades, and I had to fight their attacks to reach her. I finally tracked her down to the Bellagio, easily one of Vegas's most elegant resorts. The red witch was gambling of all things, and wearing a slinky black dress that left little to the imagination. If her goal was supposed to be seduction, she was going to be disappointed, I only desired Rey.

I crept up behind her and wrapped a hand around her slender waist, and pressed a poisoned dagger to her throat.   
"We meet again, Talon," I growled in her ear. "If that dress was meant to catch me unawares, you are about to be disappointed."

She struggled against my grasp, but of course, I was stronger than her. "What does that Jedi cunt have that I don't, Maul? We were fiery together once."

I chuckled. "Beauty and class for one, also, she is my mate. Now, it wouldn't do for you to struggle, one little clumsy fumble of my hand and this blade breaks the skin, and you will be dead within an hour."

"This isn't personal, Maul," Talon sniffed, tearing up. "I was hired to kill the old Princess. My employer had assumed that your mate would be with her."

I nibbled her ear. "Then whoever hired you didn't get their facts straight. They are not close. Now, who hired you, Talon? I promise that I will make it quick and painless for your trouble."

"Fine. But if you're going to kill me, I have a need of that rancor serpent you call a cock for payment," Talon insisted. "Let me go first."

I did, and disarmed her of her lightsaber, which she had attached to a garter belt on her right thigh. I clipped it to my belt along with mine.

"Your mother," Talon said. Shit. She was telling the truth. Talk about family dysfunction. "She didn't want you involved, but of course you involved yourself, and killed my men. Some of them were your own Nightbrothers by the way."

"Get upstairs," I growled with impatience. "Let's get this over with, witch."

Talon giggled mischievously. "Eager, aren't we? This Jedi-like celibacy is not good for you, Maul. You must have tired out that poor human with your antics."

I pressed the knife to her throat again, but this time, I cut her throat. Black blood welled up there, and I ignored the impulse to lick the blood away. I held her up against me as I forced her to walk to her hotel room.

Of course, it was a sickening decadently elegant room. I ripped her dress off of her body, and all but tore my clothes off. No tenderness, no soft words, just a satisfying slamming of a female on to a bed, and fucking her like an animal.

I strangled her as I took my pleasure, and pounded in and out of her soaking tightness. Just as she was about to come, I used the Force to bring my weapon to my hand, and drove it through her perfect breasts. Her body went still, but I found my release quickly and took her lightsaber as a souvenir.

I got dressed and said aloud, "That wasn't personal either, bitch."

I stealthily left, and texted my mother. I told her that she was next. I had been avoiding the possibility, or maybe I didn't want to see the truth: that I signed my own death warrant when I chose to make Rey my mate.

I boarded the plane, and as I came closer to Rey's Force signature, I hardened my resolve that live or die, my mother would pay for putting a hit on me.

" _I'm coming, Rey. I just hope that you can forgive me for being away from you for so long. I did it to protect you from my own psychotic mother..."_


	28. A Family Showdown

Maul's Pov...

I looked upon the beautiful Roman villa that was my mother's mansion with disgust. It appeared utterly deserted, but I knew that that was not the case. They were lying in wait like spiders. No, scratch that, I was the spider, and they were the flies tripping along my web.

I stealthily crept along the walls, my movements silent but swift. I climbed into my old bedroom, and was disgusted to see my brother getting it on with one of the Nightsisters. So predictable.

The girl was riding Savage, and she just had time to scream when I ignited my lightsaber and ran it through her back. Savage threw his girl off and tried to fight me using the Force, but I quickly overpowered him, and struck his head clean off like one would hit a golf ball off of its tee.

I hardened my heart against the sight of my brother's body falling to the ground. The alarm was raised now, so I had to hurry, before my mother was transported to a safe house, and then killing her becoming damned near impossible.

I killed whoever crossed my path, my double bladed lightsaber whirling effortlessly in my hands. It felt good to kill, the cold comforting feeling of the darkside of the Force slipping inside of me, and helping to do what is necessary.

The military was shocked by my cold blooded approach to combat, how I felt no regret, no remorse, and when I was asked how I could fight as I did, I answered that fear is my ally. I feed upon it as one would oxygen and use it against my enemies. I enjoyed their fear, reveled in it. I trained with the Force in secret, and I certainly never pulled out my lightsaber to practice my forms around the humans.

Two Nightbrothers jumped out of the woodwork and I ducked underneath their lightsaber blades. Damn. We exchanged some blows, but my speed made up for their advantage on me. I whirled my lightsaber around, snarling with rage. They fell dead at my feet.

I continued to kill more Nightbrothers and sisters. My mother was out by the pool area. Interesting. She had her elite guards around her, and she was cackling with the coldest laugh I had ever heard in my life. Despite my cold mind set, it put a chill down my spine.

These guards were making it difficult to get to my mother, but as I eventually dispatched my last enemy, my mother stood before me.

We stared each other down, and she used the Force to bring Talon's lightsaber to her hands. She ignited it.

"It's a pity Darth Talon is dead, son," She said with feigned sweetness, "She was to be your mate after she killed your last one that is."

"Talon said it wasn't personal," I informed her. She blanched as I caught her in her lie. "Did you tell her of these grand plans?"

"No. It was to be her reward."

"Interesting," I pointed my lightsaber towards her. "But I would have killed her any way. You forget that love has to be a factor in the ceremony."

My mother laughed. "That human has made you weak, my son. I look forward to correcting the mistake of your birth, Maul."

"Not if I kill you first... _mother_ ," I spat, and attacked.

We exchanged furious blows and parries. We bent, flipped, and weaved through our attacks, leaving each other beaten and bloody. She tried to stop me with her magic, finally, but I blocked it, and then lifted her body up into the air, and curled my left hand into a fist as I focused on her spine. I twisted it back and forth, and a sickening snap, like the snapping of sticks underfoot was heard in the air. My mother fell bonelessly in a heap on the pool deck.

I stopped the flow of the darkside inside of me, and I looked down at this gray skinned woman who had given me life. I felt nothing for her. My only family was Rey, she was the only one who mattered.

I turned away from my mother, and set fire to the house. I burned everything, and I drove off, choosing a black Lamborghini Diablo. I watched the flames of my family's villa until it became ashes and dust. I muttered a prayer to the gods that true justice would be served, and I could live with my mate in peace at last.

I drove to Rey's house, and found that she wasn't there. I reasoned that she was with Ben. But no, no she was in the house, she was just sleeping alone. I smiled. I crept to the side of the house and used the Force to jump up and grab the balcony. I unlocked the window and disabled the alarms, and crept into Rey's bedroom.

She was sleeping with a gentle smile on her face. Gods, she was so beautiful, like a sleeping angel. I smoothed her hair back from her face, and Rey stirred.

"M--Maul?" Rey asked, her voice thick with sleep. I kissed her lips softly.

"Yes. Does Solo dare sneak into your bedroom?" I teased.

Rey shook her head. "No, but I think it's thrilling that you do." She sniffed me and said, "What have you been doing? You smell like you were around a fire."

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, I want you in that shower with me," I said.

Rey got up and we walked into the shower. We undressed, and our mouths were everywhere as we kissed and explored each other. We got under the hot water, and I pinned her against the wall, and took her fast but gently. It felt good to be wrapped up in Rey's arms, it was like making love to a divine goddess or angel.

We washed off and ended up on her bed, lost in our passion for each other as we made love until dawn. I lay in my goddess's arms completely content, and satiated. I had never felt that with anyone but her, and I knew that I would willingly suffer her harsh rebukes if it meant that I would never leave her side again...


	29. The Talk

Rey's Pov...

I woke up in bed with Maul, and I had never been so happy that he had reverted to his weird habit of sneaking into my bedroom for sex. He seemed upset about something, but I knew better than to press him. I made that mistake twice and we had we had a nasty fight with stuff thrown everywhere. He never hurt me, ever, but it was the only time I saw the darkness within him, and it scared me.

I was downstairs, getting breakfast and lattes made when he came downstairs and peppered my neck with kisses.

"Hmmnn...that feels nice," I murmured, grinning.

He chuckled against my neck, and cupped one of my breasts underneath my tanktop.

"I missed this, just touching you whenever I want," He whispered in my ear, "My angel."

I turned around, and saw the sadness in his eyes. "Hey..." I said, reaching up to touch his cheek. "You know, you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, I know," He said, "Thank you, for not pressuring me to tell you."

I winked at him. "You just tell me when you're ready. Now, sit, I have to attend to this stuff."

"Do you need help?"

"It's just eggs and pancakes, it's no big deal," I said. "Now, sit. That's an order."

Maul laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

I filled our plates with food, and turned off the stove. The lattes I used the Force to bring over to us.

We ate in silence for a bit, and he reached over to take my hand in his, "I'm so, so sorry for having to leave you, Rey. But Ben and I thought you would be safer without us in the picture. I didn't know, until two days ago, who exactly was trying to kill you, but I tracked the assassin down to Las Vegas and got the information from her."

Maul trailed off and I could sense that he was guilty about something, but I said nothing. I gave his hand an encouraging squeeze, and said, "Whatever it is, you can tell me, I'm not going anywhere."

Maul nodded, and continued, "As I said, I tracked her down, and she turned out to be a Sith I dated on and off again. I got the information that my mother was behind it all, even Ben's mother's death. She assumed you would be with Leia. I slept with her...well, not really sleeping with her, but..."

"It's okay," I said. I knew she meant nothing to him, but with Ben it would be more of a problem for me, I know. "No, really. It is. I haven't exactly been a Jedi about my love life either. But they meant nothing to me. I can't judge you about that."

Maul nodded, and went on, "I flew back here, and killed everyone at my family's compound. But it was killing my own mother that did it for me, Rey. I loved her, she was important to me. But I never imagined that she hated you so much, and what we have to want you dead. I burned the villa to the ground, and that's the whole story. The rest of the time I was in the military."

I sighed, and scooted my chair closer to him. "Thank you, for telling me. I'm not going anywhere, Maul. I will always be here for you. I love you. Maybe I needed time away from you guys to see it. But I couldn't imagine my life without you and Ben in it."

Maul kissed my hand, and looked at both of my rings. "The dark and the light on both hands. And in between, the balance," He said, kissing one hand and then the other, then my lips. "Can you forgive me for being a poor mate and leaving you to track down your killer?"

I smiled, looking into his golden red eyes. "Yes, I do forgive you. Just please don't do it again, I don't think that I could handle another ten years without you in my life."

He drew me on to his lap so I was straddling him. "Nor I you," He said. "I just thought...if I said that I was unfaithful, that you might not want me any more."

I kissed him. "No, I do. Just if I see you with anyone else, I'm going to kill her."

He smiled. "There's my fierce mate. Do you have time for more alone time today?"

"Are you trying to knock me up?" I asked, feigning anger.

Maul laughed. "Would that be a terrible thing?"

"Well, no, but..."

"I get it, you want things settled first before we plan for kids," Maul said. "Is that it?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. But if it happens, it happens," I said. "I would just like to be able to fit into a wedding dress when Ben and I officially get married."

"You would look beautiful either way, Rey," Maul said, softly. "But seriously, I want a little more time with you, before I have to go the gym."

"You can't use mine?" I asked.

"Okay, I will. Let's clean up, and get upstairs," He said, giving my ass a nice squeeze before lifting me up. I stood and we cleaned up.

We made love again, before and after training, and then we got to work. Ben dropped by later after work, and we talked over what our plans were. I said that I wanted to have a nice dress but a simple wedding, and so we agreed on Vegas. Luckily, my work is mobile, so I worked on my ad campaigns from my laptop and sent them off when I was done.

After a few days of work, I put in some vacation time and said, "Okay, none of us are working until we get this thing done."

"Consider the phones off," Ben said, and we all got into the spirit of planning our wedding. It was a good thing too, because when two weeks went by and I didn't have a period, I knew that I was pregnant...


	30. A Wedding And An Arrival

Rey's Pov...

A Month Later...

I did the test over to be sure, and even went to the doctor for the blood test. It all came back positive, I was indeed pregnant. I knew it was Ben's, he was the first one I slept with after our reunion. I had stopped taking the depo shot and used condoms with the two one night stands I had since them.

But it didn't matter, I had picked out a great dress, and I was still thin enough to wear it for Ben. I chose a simple off the shoulder empire waisted gown with a simple veil. I changed into it, and took a last look in the mirror of my hotel room.

I looked sweet, virginal, and innocent. I brushed a hand across my still flat stomach, and felt the child's presence there. I smiled. Force sensitive, indeed. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to sense it this early. I went downstairs where Maul met me in the limousine we hired.

He pulled me into a kiss, and said, "You look beautiful, Rey. Is it wrong for me to want the bride the way I do?"

I giggled. "No, but we can later. Oh! Don't tell Ben yet but I got back from the doctor, and," I put his hand on my belly, and he kissed it. "Well...he's going to be a father."

Maul kissed me deeply. "It's my turn next. I'll make sure of that. I want to feel our child inside of you one day."

I teared up, and said, "You will, but let's just get this one out before that, alright? This kid's siblings are going to be quite interesting."

Maul laughed. "Damn straight. I wouldn't have it any other way."

We pulled up to the chapel, and we met Ben in the chapel. His eyes lit up when he saw me, and the justice of the peace asked, "Are we all ready to begin?"

"Yes, we are," Ben said.  
"Alrighty then," The guy said.

I faced Ben and didn't pay attention to the rest of the ceremony. Ben slipped on a wedding band to go along with his grandmother's ring, and he pulled me into a brief, searing hot kiss when the officiant guy told Ben to kiss his bride.

We paid our fee and signed our names as Mr. and Mrs. Solo. Maul hugged each of us, and we headed back to our hotel suite where we made love all night.

  
I ended up giving birth to a twin boy and girl, who we named Jaden and Alanna Solo. A year later, Maul's son Marcus, and a year after that a girl named Violet. Four children, from two fathers. Jaden and Alanna, for once, didn't think it was odd that they had two daddy's to look out for them, nor were surprised when Violet began to exhibit Nightsister abilities at a young age.

As per the custom of Maul's people, Marcus and Violet were tattooed early at four months. The witches weren't thrilled with my children with Maul being partly of Jedi lineage, but they performed the ritual tattooing anyway.

I now sit writing all of this down, twenty years down the road, and one of the big things I learned in my life was that love is not always conventional. Sometimes, just sometimes having two loves in your life is better, much better than only one love to share life's ups and downs with in your life....

The End


End file.
